Open Your Heart
by Midnight Blackbird
Summary: '...You may go through this gate to heaven. Or you may choose the second option. The All Mighty certainly has a great sense of humor. Consider that a second chance. You have down there someone who is waiting for you...' manga based.
1. Chapter 1

**Open Your Heart**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

The church doors opened and she tried to turn her gaze to the visitor. With last bits of the strength she forced her head to turn. Last pieces of hope shone in her eyes.

A tall, dark haired stranger.

She almost stopped breathing. It was him. He fulfilled his promise. Tears continued pouring down her cheeks as she tried holding on. She gasped for air as he came closer. And at last he was here, near her.

''Chrono.'' He took her in his arms.

''Don't speak Rosette. Please don't speak. Save your strength.'' She grinned and coughed.

''I-I'm s-so glad t-that you made it. I love you.''

He tucked her hair as she closed her eyes for the last time.

''I love you too, Rosette Christopher.''

He stroked her hair once again and gazed to her peaceful expression. His eyes watered and he hugged her one last time.

-x-

_Chrono? Are you here? _

Sister Rosette Christopher opened her eyes once again. The last thing she remembered.

Him.  
His touch.  
His embrace.

_Where am I?_

She closed her eyes trying to recall the memory. But there was nothing but blur in her mind. A huge black door that closed, never to open again.

She moved her arms, trying to reach the handle. Something soft and gentle caressed her skin.

_Chrono? _

It didn't feel like the touch of human skin. And yet, her love wasn't a human at all.

_Is this a dream?_

But, his emotions made him human. Yet, this weird sensation still didn't fit her memory of the warmth. It was just plain cold. Just, lifeless.

_CHRONO! _

Her mind screamed once again before she opened her eyes. She woke up in the middle of field. A field made of fluffy clouds. She rubbed her eyes at the sight. It was so… white.

''Beautiful.'' She said to herself. Rosette blinked a couple of times. There was nothing around. Nobody. Just soft layer of clouds. A endless white that spread into nothingness. And…

_Will I wake up?_

She narrowed her eyes. Stairs in the distance. She carefully stood up and went to them. There was no support, just floating glass tiles which reflected the whiteness in this place.

This place. What was this place anyway? She put those thoughts away.

_No. Because…_

She knew somewhere deep that she isn't dreaming. That she won't wake up this time.  
That the clock ticked the final hour of her life.

But she ignored those thoughts for this moment. All that mattered was here and now. Her future.

_Do I have a future?_

She carefully put her foot on the floating tile and blinked a few times. The tiles lead somewhere up, into another layer of clouds. When she didn't fall, her courage returned and she decided to climb.

_No more running. I can't run forever. I got to face my fears._

She wasn't the person that gave up easily after all. And after all, she couldn't run from this anymore.

She shed the last look at the white surface and looked up. Step after step. One piece at a time.

_Step by step. I won't give up._

-x-

She panted for air after couple dozen of those stairs. How much more?

_Does it have an end at all?_

It felt like an eternity since she left the cloudy field. And yet, she somehow knew that no time had passed. This place was frozen in time. Just like those kids in the orphanage. The memory flourished through her mind.

_Oh my God. I'm dead. Joshua, Azmaria, everybody, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I died. _

_Chrono._ She raised her gaze, remembering the demon that stole both her heart and her soul. _I'm sorry._ Suddenly she saw light and the end revealed itself.

She finally stepped on the final stair and raised her gaze. Her jaw opened in amazement. Before her were giant golden gates. Her blue orbs kept staring at the sight until she heard some coughing.

''Rosette Christopher. Age upon death, twenty four. Applied for the Heaven.'' Rosette lowered her head and saw a cat scribbling some notes with his ink quil.

''Excuse me, but what are you doing?'' Asked the nun with raised eyebrows.

The cat ignored her and continued.  
''Interesting. Member of Magdalene Order. An exorcist. Oh, look at these tiny details,'' His eyes widened, ''Contracted with a demon. What? Wait there's something else written here. Let me just get my glasses.''

He pulled out half moon shaped glasses and put them on his nose.  
''Interesting. A choice. Mhm. I see.'' He instantly turned to the very confused nun.

''So, Rosette. Why are you here?'' The blonde seemed dazed by that question.

''Umm… I'm here… because I'm dead. And I figured this is Heaven. Or the gate to Heaven.''

The cat cocked his head.  
''I know you are dead. I'm asking why are you here?''

''Because I want to go to Heaven…?'' A question mark popped above Rosette's head.

_What am I supposed to say? _

''Interesting, interesting. But it says here that you are granted a choice. Probably because of your noble deeds in your life.''

Rosette raised her eyebrows in surprise. _Noble deeds?_

''A choice?'' The cat fixed his glasses and locked his gaze to Rosette.

''Yes. You may go through this gate to heaven. Or you may choose the second option. The All Mighty certainly has a great sense of humor. Consider that a second chance. You have down there someone who is waiting for you. You were granted a reincarnation. You soul will return to the Earth.''

Her eyes watered. Tears fell, no, tears crashed down from her face. And she didn't want to stop them.

_A second chance. A second chance! For her._

The cat stared at her for a few moments.  
''So, what is your decision?''

Rosette quickly wiped her tears off and calmed herself.

''I choose to return.''

The cat blinked and wrote something down.

''So… I was told that you would choose that option. So I must warn you about the flaws. You will lose the memory of your past life. Those memories might return to you someday. Or may not. But you will live. It is unknown in which year you will be reincarnated. Time flows differently here than on Earth. And the last thing I want to say,''

Cat's wise eyes looked through the glasses and into Rosette's eyes,  
''Good luck kid. I hope you find the one your soul craves for. You are something special, I can see that. You won't stop until you get what you want. I can see why you were granted a second chance.''

A small smile appeared on cat's face.

''Thank you.''

_Chrono, I will find you. I promise. _

Rosette felt her body shivering when a cold sensation consumed her, bit by bit. She gazed to the golden gates once more and then the cold consumed her mind. And everything went white.

**Author's note: **My first Chrono Crusade fiction. May be a one shot, it all depends on you.  
So you basically have to do this:  
Write me a review, tell me if you like the idea or not, should I continue or not.

I read the manga last night. So sad :'(. I don't like sad endings.

xoxoxoxo

~MB


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

_And I fell in his embrace.  
And I wanted to drown in him.  
And I almost did.  
That was the moment I died.  
And then… nothing._

She had to do it. It wasn't her original plan, but she had to. You see, she never intended to be saved. 

But this, this was too much.

''Young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?''  
A relatively old woman across her said, her eyes shining with fury behind her glasses.

You see, that was an abbess of Magdalene Order. And she definitely wasn't happy with this particular girl who was blushing in front of her.

The girl looked old enough not to be considered a child anymore, but young enough to be a teenager. Her golden hair was tied in two pigtails and her bright blue eyes were glancing nervously at her crossed arms. She was wearing dark blue gown, which emphasized her eyes even more.

''Ma'am, if I only could explain-'' She stated, but one furious glance from the abbess made her silent. The nun's expression softened a little.

''Oh, Rose, you know that you shouldn't let your temper out so easily. It's the sixth time this month. The sixth time. You are absolutely the worst, the most problematic young lady around.''

She gazed to the girl's flaming blue eyes. She was just standing there, awaiting punishment.

And yet, she saw such vulnerability, such pain, with a hint of rebellion in those same eyes. God, she went through a lot, and yet she was sane. Or at least safe.

The girl opened her mouth again, her voice a silent whisper.  
''I don't like to fight really. But that kid needed me, abbess. It is my Billy. I couldn't just stand there. I don't know what would happen if I didn't get there in time. That bully could have hurt him pretty bad-''

''Child, I understand all that, but that isn't a reason to fight. I know it's probably all self defense, but this time it's too much. I must do something about you.''

''But-''

''No Rose. No more. Please leave until I figure out what to do with you.''

Fury blasted through the blonde in cold rage, but she did nothing. She just nodded sharply. And after she closed the door, she went to her room. The blonde collapsed to bed, tears prickling her eyes.

''No.'' She stated. ''I won't cry. Not now and not for anybody. I-I can take care of myself.''

A lump in her throat was big and she was certainly aware of it. But as always, she decided to ignore her feelings. She didn't need anybody. Not for the past sixteen years, and definitely not now.

She felt alone in this world. And yet, there was something calling her. Like it was waiting for something, saying that she is not alone. She put her hands across her heart. Yes, something was calling her from deep within. Sometimes she felt the urge to follow it, that seductive whisper which poured down her skin in the most alluring touch she could feel. And then she would find a door. A cage. She was trapped.

She would feel it in the moments like this.  
When she felt alone.  
When she was alone.  
Abandoned by those who she called family.

''Family, hmpf.'' She said to herself.

No, there was no family for her. Order of Magdalene isn't her family.

Never was, never will be.

She was raised by them, but she could never call them family. Family consisted of a loving mother, reliable father and some considerate siblings. But Rose never had that. She had nuns who offered her shelter when she was only a toddler.

Now, at seventeen, she wanted to know why her family had abandoned her. The memories of loneliness, eager, unforgettable. But the scars made her who she was. She wore them proudly.

And the last fight she got into was the best proof for that. A big bad bully named Kair figured that one of her little ward. The little kid's name was Billy, and he was five. Kari wanted to get Billy's lunch money. He got it alright. The problem was that Billy was unusually silent at lunch so she asked what is wrong and eventually got the truth out of him.

And then the things got ugly. He tried to fight, but she knew his style. She fought so many times with bullies that the faces didn't matter anymore. It mattered what they've done. Not only he returned Billy's lunch money, but to the others as well.

And she got reported. Again. For the sixth time this month for fighting.

And it didn't matter what Billy or she said. She was going to be punished. She sighed and rolled her eyes. The world was unfair.

''I wish I had a brother so I could share everything with him.'' Another desperate sigh. For all she knew, there could be a brother waiting for her somewhere. Or even a little sister. She smiled as she imagined a little girl with blonde hair as hers, tied in the ponytail, and a delightful smile on her face. Tears made their way to her eyes once again and her fantasy dissolved.

''No more false hope. No more hope at all.'' She was used to bitterness of life enough to not believe in such puny thing as hope. A knock on the door.

Two round hazel eyes appeared in the crack.

''Wose, sistew Mawy wants to see you.'' A tiny voice said.

Her mood brightened and she ran to the door at the kid.

''Oh, Billy.'' She said as she grabbed him in her arms. Yes. She may not have a delightful little sister, but she had a brother. And not a blood tied one. She ruffled through his midnight hair as he shot her with one of his goofy grins.

''Wose Ann, stop, you awe tickling me.'' A light frown came to her place as she heard the other name.

''Billy, you know which name I prefer. These names don't mean anything to me.'' An annoying names which her parents have left her. A reminder. She didn't like using them, but-

''Oh, just come. Pwease.'' He grabbed her with his tiny hand and dragged her to abbess Mary's office. The older woman just sat there and smiled at the youngster.

''Good job Billy, now go play with the other kids. I'm sure Rose will join you in a minute.'' The blonde hugged the little boy once more and then turned to the nun as he left.

''I assume you have decided.'' She said with respect and a hint of annoyance. But Mary didn't seem to hear that.

''Yes, From now on you will be helping society.''

''You mean like collecting trash?'' She put on a face of disgust as she pictured herself dressed in one of those green suits. Yuck! But the nun shook her head.

''No, you will help one of the seniors of our Order.''

Oh, great, she thought, one more worry.

She thought of the all grandpas and grandmas, or, how the abbess called them, 'seniors'. She would probably be stuck with some old man who is unable to pee on his own. She sighed.

''Who am I supposed to offer my help to?'' The nun cocked her head and went through some papers.

''She is a very important part of this society. You will treat her with respect. She holds the title 'Apostle of Charity'.''

Rose covered her mouth in shock. Apostles were a mere myth to her. She had heard of them, but has never encountered a one. And now…

''Her name is Azmaria Christopher.''

**A/N:** Because I can annoy you at the end! Yes, I've decided to go on with my idea. For now. Push THE you-know-which-button and leave a comment. Please. I said please. Oh, great. Now I'm degenerated myself to begging. Never mind. I hope you enjoyed…  
xoxox MB


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 3**

_His deep earthy scent crept into my pores.  
And I remembered those nights we watched the stars.  
I made a wish.  
I longed to stay.  
But my clock of life stopped.  
And then… nothing._

Peace. Yes, once she found peace. Those years with blonde siblings. 

Before the death came knocking on the door. Before she had to vanish.

But she held on as long as she could, waiting for someone. And he came, but it was too late for her.

Oh, she was her best friend. She was the one who encouraged her. She was the one who showed her what true love looked like.

And there will always be a part of her friend in her soul.

Yes, the peace was gone with her. For her brother, for her best friend, and for the demon that loved her with all his heart.

-x-

The phone rang in small house. A woman, whose eyelids opened, revealing crimson eyes, stood up and sighed. She frowned and thought a little bit of answering the phone.

She was taking a nap right now. She glanced across the comfortable living room.

She was sitting on a small red couch. The phone was right beside it, on a small coffee table. She decided to let the answering machine do her work.

Her expression softened when she heard familiar voice on the other side.

''Hello?'' She had to pick up this one.

''Sister Mary. I thought you forgot me.'' She could feel the relief on the other side.

''Apostle. Forgive me-''

''Nonsense Mary. I told you about a hundred times. Call me Azmaria.''

''But-''

''But?'' The voice stayed silent for a moment.

''Azmaria, I'm calling because I sent someone your way. She is quite… special.'' The woman smiled gently while playing with the pillow.

''Well, weren't we all. When is she coming?'' The sound of the bell interrupted Mary's answer. The crimson eyed woman, Azmaria, stood up and peeked through the window. Her eyes widened.

''Mary, does the young lady have blonde hair and blue,'' _So much like her_, ''azure eyes?''

''Yes, that's Rose. Is that her? She is quick all right.''

Azmaria's voice broke as she immersed in her memory. She breathed deeply for a couple of moment.

''Azmaria?'' The voice was close to hysteric on the other side.

''Calm down Mary. I'm okay. But I'm afraid I won't be able to take that girl in.'' It was a mere whisper, but the abbess could feel some kind of chill in that sentence.

''Give the girl a shot. Would you, please? I really don't know what to do with her anymore. Please Apostle.''

Azmaria thought over it a few times. Old wounds heal slow and are easily opened. And this one particular… was quite painful.

''I'll see. I'm not promising anything.''

''Thank you, Azmaria, I appreciate it. Goodbye.''

''Bye.'' The nun hung up and the woman stood up. She came to the window once more. Yes, the resemblance was quite obvious.

The young lady was nervous, she could see that. She was playing with her blonde hair. She took a final glace out and settled down.

Should she let this girl into her house? She could just pretend that nobody's home.

_But wouldn't be fair_.

No, she will let her in, but she won't attach to her in any way. _She already left me once. Not this time._

Azmaria sighed and opened the door. And the shock was so much bigger. She got the full impact of girl's appearance.

Her fair hair seized just past her shoulders. And her eyes… Bright, impossible cerulean blue. The color so vaguely familiar. She was dressed in worn pair of jeans and a blue shirt without sleeves.

_Rosette. It can't be_.

A pair of blue orbs looked at her in confusion. The girl scratched her hair and started speaking.

''Um, Apostle, I assume?''

-x-

Rose was looking at a lady in her sixties, maybe seventies. She was never good at estimating age. But the thing was… The woman was obviously different.

From her appearance, she had brilliant crimson eyes, pale skin and white, almost silver hair, she was an albino, to that look in her eyes. Pain. Yes, she saw pain in those eyes of red.

The woman nodded slowly.

''Yes, but if you want to stay on my good side, never, ever call me that again. I'm Azmaria Christopher. Call me by my first name, please. And you-?'' Her voice shook a little, but she could swear that she saw a sparkle in those eyes.

''I'm Rosemary Annette. But people call me all sort of nicknames. Like Rose, Rosie, Ann, Rosie Ann and so on. But the one I prefer most is Rosette.''

Shock was written on those beautiful face.

''Rosette?'' She gasped and nearly collapsed.

Rosette caught her before she fell and helped her to get to the couch. Then she rushed to the sink to get a glass of water.

'That went well,' she thought, 'she collapsed at the very sight of me.'

Azmaria recovered slowly, but she could still see disturbance on that face. She drank some water and apologized.

''I'm sorry, my dear. I guess I forgot to take my iron pill this morning.'' She stared at that face

**Everything** was the same. Every line, even the skin color. And those blue, blue eyes.

So much like the woman she knew so long ago.

Azmaria sighed.

She could remember another girl, another time, and another problem.

This Rosette was same in the appearance, but was she the same…?

She shook her head. It couldn't be her.

'She died,' the albino reassured herself. 'And all hell broke free when she did.'

But so much decades later, she could still see that church, etched in her memory for all eternity, and him carrying her lifeless body.

The pain, the sorrow in his eyes when he put her down.  
The endless screams in agony when they took her away.  
The compassion that he refused.  
The guilt that was written on his face.

The love that was written in his heart for all eternity.  
He buried that same heart, along with a major piece of soul, with her.

And the promise that he made that day.

''Excuse me, miss Azmaria.''

Two voices, one dragging her in her memories of past, and one pulling her into present.

''Yes, child?'' Rosette shrugged.

''I was wondering if you need anything. You kinda scared me back there. And you've been staring into blank space for a time now. Is something wrong?'' Kindness in her voice. Tears in Apostle's eyes. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and silently said.

''No, no, Rosette,'' She almost choked on the name, ''nothing. Don't worry my dear. Now, tell me about yourself.'' The blonde shrugged again, the worries from the past invading her mind.

But something from the very depths of her soul told her that she could trust this woman, this impossibly beautiful albino.

And she decided, for the very first time in a long time, to speak.

**A/N: **I'm into this story. This wasn't actually planned, though.I planned it as a mere one shot, but chapter three is here.

Well, if I sorta know how will this go on till some point, but suggestions are always welcome.

Thank you all who inspired me for writing this. Without you, well, it would be a one shot. This is my creation for all of you that DIDN'T like that Rosette died. (sniffles)

Okay, see you soon. And you know the thing. Reviews are always wanted. ~MB


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 4**

_I was never meant to go to Heaven, you know.  
I was meant to be with him.  
But he was a demon.  
And demons go to the burning fires of Hell.  
But he didn't die, I did.  
And then… nothing._

Rosette stared at this woman for a few moments. She noticed the tears that sparkled faintly in those crimson eyes. She wondered why.

**Why** did this incredible old lady, the Apostle, cry?

She heard stories of Azmaria before, of course. She was the most determined nun ever.

But when she would receive that title, she just shook her head and answered 'The woman who taught me everything, that is the real hero.'

Everybody wandered about that mysterious statement, but the albino always wore a mystic smile when the questions popped. Apparently, she was married to the priest, who was also a member of Magdalene Order, but has passed away a few years back.

Azmaria always talked about him with a faint smile. They had three children, although Rosette couldn't remember their names or whereabouts. She made a mental note to ask sister Mary about that.

But now, it wasn't Azmaria's past that mattered. It was **her own.**

''There's nothing to tell, actually.'' A flat lie.

''I'm an orphan, never knew who my parents were. The Order accepted me in and trained. I get in fights pretty often,'' she gazed to Apostle's face, but didn't notice anger or anything like that, just compassion, ''but that is because I don't like people to bully the weak. Umm… that's about it. I'm nothing special, really.''

A flicker of light in that crimson orbs.

''Rosette, you must understand. Every human being is special.''

_If I am special, why has everybody left me? _

''But, Azmaria, I really am not. I've got a lot more flaws than virtues. I like to help people, but that is usually by fighting. I like to eat. A lot. I'm reckless and sloppy and always late. There's nothing good about me, you see. Even my parents saw that and left me.'' She gasped and covered her mouth.

She couldn't believe that she said that! And in front of this kind lady.

But Azmaria just pulled her into hug and comforted her.

Rosette felt odd, she felt like she could trust this woman. She returned the hug and few tears rolled down her cheeks.

**A flash of memory. **

''Don't cry Azzie.'' Rosette heard herself say.

''How couldn't I, Rose? I'm just a liability to Chrono and you. I-I'm just holding you back.''

Wait, Chrono? The name rang a bell, but she couldn't remember… And then more words flew out of her mouth.

''Azmaria, you are a beautiful, spectacular young lady. And you are certainly not a liability. Chrono and I love having you with us. So cut the non sense and come on.''

The awfully familiar albino still stood there and cried. Rosette sighed and pulled her into a hug.

''Don't cry, I'll always be here for you.''

''Promise?''

''Promise Azzie.''

Back into the present, Rosette gasped and pulled out of the hug. She pulled air into her lungs and asked.

''Excuse me, but where is the toilet?'' She felt dizzy, her vision was a blur, but she could see a concerned look on albino's face.

''Oh, dear it is upstairs and then on the left.''

''Thank you.'' She managed to say before she rushed to the toilet. She got in and locked the door. Then, she went to the sink and splashed cold water on her face.

She gazed to her reflection in the mirror. Her naturally blue eyes darkened to the color of cobalt. The strands of her blonde hair were hanging all around. Rosette was staring at herself, and then remembered that… event.

Thought.  
Memory.  
Or whatever.

There was absolutely no logical explanation for that. And yet, she could feel that it was real. She could still feel those crimson eyes staring at her.

''Now, Rosette, get a hold of yourself. That was not real. It was probably a hallucination.''

_Great, I'm hallucinating now_. _Wait, maybe it was because I ate something. _

She tried to remember what did she have for breakfast, but the memory would come. She sighed and went outside.

-x-

Azmaria sighed as the blonde girl went upstairs. It felt like her, like her best friend, but in the **same** moment, it felt different.

The Apostle frowned and concentrated her thought on something else.

Yes, this girl was worth a second try. And Azmaria was going to make this teenage blonde, whose appearance awoke long forgotten memories, regain her will to live.

She smiled and decided it would be nice if she cooked something for her young guest. She put out of the ingredients and started mixing them.

Suddenly she felt like singing. Strange, since she didn't felt like that since she found out that her songs couldn't save her.

No, Azmaria never told anyone about her secret ability to heal with songs. After all, that one failure was fatal and silenced her forever.

Until now.

Azmaria started singing, in a memory of someone long gone, someone that gave her a will to live, to try again, to raise after she fell down so many times.

And for her, she sang.

-x-

Rosette could hear Azmaria singing below. It was a glorious sound, like the Gates of Heaven opened and angels sang.

Her soul automatically felt lighter, like a huge rock fell from it. She closed her eyes and breathed in. Her eyes popped open again and she was surprised when she realized she was standing in front of the door.

They were painted pink with red flowers. _Pretty_, Rosette thought. Well, it **was** inviting, and Azmaria was probably busy so she won't notice.

But it was **wrong**, it felt wrong.

But, in the end, curiosity won. She slowly opened the door and went quietly inside.

It was Azmaria's bedroom. She could help but admire the simple beauty of the place. The small bed was leaned against the wall, which was painted in soft pink.

And beside a bed was a photo. Rosette came closer to examine it. It was old, she could see that.

There were three people in the black and white surface of the photo.

First was a small girl, her hair purest white. She was smiling happily and waving.

Next to her was a boy, his hair dark and his ears slightly pointed. _Weird_, Rosette thought.

He was next to the some teenage girl. Rosette gasped.

She took a closer look.

No, there was no mistake.

She was looking at herself!

**A/N: **Is this called a cliffhanger? *smirks evilly*

To reviewers: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU :D  
I'm enjoying myself when I realize someone likes my stories!

To **animefan0000012345**: Oh, she will. Eventually. Depends on my mood. LoL, a joke. But I have many plans for her before she does. Step by step, we will get there eventually.

To **YAYfanfics101**: OMG, thank you for the fave. And the alert. And the review. Well, Chrono… hmm… I have plans for him, too. But first we have to prepare our pretty blonde for that.

And to all the rest who read this: thank you sooooo much for the faves and alerts. By third chapter it already had 6 favorites *.*

*sniff* love ya all. By the next update :D ~MB


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

I'm evil, yes, I admit. You're all waiting for Chrono to show up, isn't that right?  
Okay. Then this is a chapter for you. I think. Big thanks to **White Rose Fox, YAYfanfics101, animefan0000012345, elfenwindakachrno **and **Infatuation-x. **Your reviews give me just the right amount of aspiration to write again.

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 5**

_She wasn't meant to die._  
_I was.  
She wasn't meant to have such a destiny.  
I made her end like that.  
She wasn't meant to suffer.  
I was responsible for that.  
Because that is what I am.  
A devil. A Sinner. A demon.  
_

Eyes opened far away. A flicker of crimson appeared in the darkness. And a roar of pain was heard.

Endless agony melted in words, that was the sound that echoed the dark room.

Because he felt it again. He felt **her**. But she was dead, long gone from this earthly world. And yet he felt her presence.

Another flicker of crimson and sound of tears breaking free.

Chrono never told her how much she meant to him. And yet, he told her that he loved her.

But those three simple words couldn't express all those feelings.  
If happiness had a face, it would be hers.

He tried to remember her, but his mind was blocking pain, like always. The demon roared again and hit the wall.

He never told her, but when she accepted the Contract, something happened. It was his biggest secret, after all. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't.

Because when she became his Contractor, a piece of his soul attached to hers.  
And the other way around, too.

He held a little bit of her inside of him. So he held a piece of her, always. And it was giving him endless agony. He had her so close, so damn close, and yet he couldn't reach out for her, couldn't touch her, couldn't tell her...

A strong summon interrupted his train of thoughts. It was there again. The calling was so strong, the desire drove him crazy with every second that passed, but it was also impossible. Because the only thing that made him shiver with need like that was her.

And she was gone. **Never coming back**.

Chrono dug his nails into his hair and screamed.

He made a promise that day.

And that promise was the last tribute to woman that he called his.

-x-

Rosette's jaw dropped. This couldn't be. It is impossible.

But it was real. The girl was real, and the photo was the proof. And yet, she couldn't believe, although her heart told her it was the truth.

A stab of pain and agony in her very core interrupted her from thinking.

She felt such sorrow, such sadness like never before. And yet she realized that those were not her feelings. She grabbed her hair and started shaking her head.

''I'm **not** crazy.'' She said to herself.

But then, how could she explain these feelings? And this is not the first time she had experienced things like this. There were other times, a slight change of mood, but still unknown to her.

But this was the strongest one ever.

In the next moment the pain was gone and numbness replaced it. She stood up and went downstairs. She tried to sort this in her head, but it just wasn't easy.

Was she crazy after all?

Azmaria's voice came to her. She realized that she somehow got to the bottom of the stairs. The woman was standing just a short distance from her, by the dining table, but she sounded just so far away.

Because Rosette couldn't hear anything except sobs colored with endless grief. Her vision hazed and slowly melted into darkness. But she wasn't alone.

She heard a rustle of wings.

''Rosette?'' The voice said.

She turned her head and met… The sparkle of crimson eyes. She recognized them, but didn't know from where.

''Rosette.'' Another voice came.

She was still staring into those red eyes. So familiar.

''Rosette.''

_No, I want to touch him_.

She reached for the man, but her fingers never met his skin.

She blinked and Azmaria's frightened eyes appeared in front of her.

The pair of crimson eyes was gone. Replaced by another one. But not as familiar. They weren't radiating sorrow, but concern.

''Rosette, are you okay?''

''Yeah, sure Apostle.'' She shook her head and out a smile on her lips.

''Everything is just fine.'' Azmaria smiled, but she knew that it was not okay. But she needed this lonely girl to start trusting her before she does anything.

-x-

''C'mon, let's eat. I've prepared something special for you.'' Rosette turned to the table and saw… food.

''Azmaria!'' The albino blushed and pink was a vivid color against her pale skin.

''You said you like to eat, so I thought you may be hungry.'' The blonde was already running to the table and eating. A little bit of this and of that and of everything.

Azmaria just sat there and watched. She remembered another time, another glutton. She sighed. When she was finally finished, Rosette said.

''Thank you. I really appreciate it. But I was rather curious about something.'' Azmaria looked at her with a confused expression.

''What is it Rosette?'' She asked with caution.

''I heard you sing.'' She fixed her blue orbs at the Apostle. To her surprise, Azmaria sighed.

''Yes, it was a first time… in a very, very long period of time.''

Rosette looked at her, and she could see the sorrow eating this kind lady's soul. She decided not to ask any more questions. Because some answers, as she was beginning to learn, must be earned.

''I was just thinking that you sang beautiful. Like you song healed a little bit of my soul and I felt free.'' She said instead.

The woman across her blushed even more, but remained silent.

But the blonde could see the sadness written in the every line of her face.

-x-

Rosette was up and washing the dishes when Azmaria said.

''Sister Mary called. Actually I called her. I almost forgot. You know us old people, getting senile,'' She smiled at the blonde, ''I was thinking about… Well, I don't know how to offer this, but I would like to invite you to stay here for some time. You know, so you could help me around. And I could use some company, you know.''

The albino gazed at the blonde. Rosette smiled, and this time it wasn't a fake smile.

It was the smile that reflected happiness, surprise and… the wish, the need to belong.

''Azmaria, that is-'' She started, but lost words. Azmaria shrugged.

''It is my offer, if you don't want you-'' She had to cut her sentence short because Rosette hugged her. She even couldn't hold her tears.

''Thank you Azmaria. Thank you so much.'' She finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

With this beautiful, extraordinary albino with the eyes of deepest crimson, but nonetheless full of love.

What she didn't know that it all just began.

Another pair of red eyes that will haunt her were waiting for her in the endless darkness of sorrow.

**Author's note: **Ha! And the story can finally start to unsplit. Desplit. Or whatever the word is.

Okay, check my profile for a poll. Should I make a Chrono Crusade high school fic? 

**The drill:** you review, I write :D  
Okay, I'll write even without the reviews, because I like it, but the feedback is AWESOME!

Xoxo, luv ya all. ~MB


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 6**

_Do you know that empty feeling in your very core?  
I certainly do.  
It was all meaningless without her.  
My world stopped when she closed her eyes for the final time.  
And all that because she met me.  
A devil. A Sinner. A demon._

Rosette smiled as she took the broom in her hands. She was helping Azmaria clean the house for sister Mary's visit.

The Abbess wanted to know how was she doing.

_It was about time that she checks on me,_Rosette thought. After all, she's been living with the Apostle for almost two months now.

Sure, she missed the children back at the orphanage, but she visited Billy and the others from time to time. Oh, the look in their face when she came and hugged them, sometimes bringing them something sweet. The stars in their eyes shone even brighter when she told them stories and their hopes rose.

Because most orphans have lost hope, along with their families.

But this blonde girl always brought plenty more and gave it to them. She would never forget their happy faces.

As she would not forget the other face, the one of both a boy and a man.

A face with piercing crimson eyes.

Although she was happy, Rosette had a secret. And this secret haunted her in her dreams. It was always the same. Walking through the forest, she would come by a lake.

A boy with dazzling purple hair would always wait for her. And he would always say.

''Rosette.''

He repeated her name for so many times in that heartbroken voice of his. But when she came closer, he would look into her eyes and whispered.

''Rosette, why did you leave me?'' The scene would change and she was standing in the darkness, across the same crimson eyes.

But those didn't belong to a boy. This belonged to a man so much like him, but so different in more than one way. 'Cause this creature hat bat like wings and pointy ears.

But those grieving eyes watched her over and over again.

And then she would reach for him and… wake up.

Even in awake state, Rosette's arm would stretch in front of her, always wanting to touch him, to hold him, to comfort the sorrow she felt coming from him. He was so familiar, but she couldn't fit him in any aspect of her life.

But the boy-the man- kept invading her most sacred place.

Her dreams.

-x-

Rosette keep cleaning the house and finally got to Azmaria's room.

_Should I enter?_ She thought to herself. She invaded Azmaria's private place once before and she felt horribly guilty about it.

_Well, she did tell me clean the whole house. _The blonde shrugged and entered. She was again looking at peaceful little haven.

_Wow, this is way too clean_, Rosette thought, _guess I'll just check for dust. _

She cleaned the wardrobe, the shelves and finally she got to the night dresser. She suddenly remembered a photo.

Yes, the girl was still the same, exactly like her. But her eyes gazed to the boy beside. She could recognize that face anywhere. She gasped.

It was a black and white photo, but she could feel his gaze at her. She took the broom and left the room.

_I have to ask Azmaria about it_. Actually, she intended to ask the Apostle that question for some time now, but then she would know that she was in her room.

And Rosette didn't want to anger that sweet albino that gave her so much more than home. But now she could hold it inside anymore. She had to know.

But she realized that sometimes truth can be painful, better to stay hidden.

-x-

She was so distracted by her thought that she bumped hard into someone and collapsed from the impact.

''Ow.'' She said as she gazed up. And met Mary's gaze.

''You're still clumsy Rosette.'' The older woman smiled and offered her the hand to get up. Rosette happily accepted it.

''I'm so sorry Abbess. I was lost and I didn't look-''

''I already realized that, child.'' Sister's warm gaze again met hers and she decided to stay silent. She led her through the door and in kitchen.

Azmaria was baking cookies as they entered the room.

''Azmaria. It's been so long.'' Mary said and hugged the albino.

''Yes, Abbess, so long. Hey, but you are here now. Take a seat and Rosette will give you cookies.'' The albino winked to the blonde and she hurried to the cupboard to get some plates. But she couldn't stop thinking about her dreams.

So as she carried the plate, she tripped over the carpet and fell. Fortunately, the plate didn't break, but Rosette had another bruise to look forward to.

''I'm sorry Azmaria, I wasn't looking-''

''Don't worry Rosette. I see that you are distracted today. If you want to talk, you can always tell me. Now go and rest, I don't like those circles around your eyes.''

''I don't sleep well.'' She murmured and left.

-x-

''Apostle! She is like… changed.'' Mary said and took a sip of tea.

''How many times Mary? It's Azmaria. And yes, Rosette has changed in the time she is with me, but she still has scars even I can't reach.'' Mary nodded.

''Azmaria, she has gone through a lot.'' The look in her eyes was close to grieving. Azmaria just stood silent and waited for other woman to talk.

''She has been accepted in our orphanage when she was only three. She carried a letter that basically said 'Hey, this is our mistake, take care of her.' It almost broke my heart. How many parents would do that to a kid? She knew from the first moment that her parents leaved, abandoned her. I don't want to know how she knew that.'' The Abbess shivered.

''And she has been in several different foster homes since then, but nobody could handle her. And now this… wow.'' Mary finished her tea and gazed to the albino. Azmaria returned the gaze and sighed.

''Mary, she is special. I feel it in my old bones.'' The Abbess stood up and turned to leave. Azmaria showed her to the door, but when she wanted to close them, those brown orbs turned to her.

''Apostle, please take care of her.'' Mary said as she left.

Azmaria stood by the door for a couple of minutes, but the sighed and closed them. It was getting late, and she had to check on Rose.

Something was bothering her, she could feel it.

-x-

The albino knocked at the door.

''Come in.'' Rosette said. So she did. Azmaria couldn't help but admire Rosette's work.

This room was empty for a long time and she used for storing books, broken stuff, old, but dear memories. There was so much dust and dirt before.

And now…

The room was painted in soft purple color, the books were on the shelves the dust was gone, most of the things were fixed and the memories… They were stored in couple of boxes by the window.

And Rosette done it all by herself.

_This girl __**is**__ special. Stubborn and brave and so secure._ But Azmaria knew that that was a mask. In this short time, she got to know this blonde a little bit better.

And the Apostle knew that she is not complete. Maybe not just yet.

''Azmaria!'' Rosette said, breaking her train of thoughts. She was lying on the bed, reading some book. She carefully put the bookmark in it and turned to the elder woman.

''Rose, I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you get some sleep.'' She gazed to those dark circles and sighed.

''You haven't been sleeping well.'' Rosette nodded.

''I have this dreams… and something is bothering me.'' Azmaria took girl's hands, trying to soothe her.

''What is it honey?'' Rosette looked at her with those blue orbs.

''I dream about this boy. He keeps reaching for me, but when I come, he disappears and is replaced by a man. But I know it is the same person.''

Something stirred in the depth of Azmaria's mind, but she ignored it.

''How, Rosette?'' ''The eyes, Az. The eyes. He has the eyes of most vivid crimson I've ever seen. And they are full of sadness.'' Azmaria put her hand over her mouth. She knew those eyes too well, as she knew the ones that were watching her now.

''And the worst part is… I recognize him. From somewhere, but I can't remember. And then, while I was cleaning, I saw a picture in your bedroom.'' Her voice broke.

Azmaria stayed silent and decided that is the best for her to finish. But her doubts were coming true.

''He is in there, Azmaria. The boy is in the picture. Along with you and me.''

**Author's Note: **I'm satisfied with this one :DD

A cliffhanger? :O  
How will Azmaria react? What is going to happen next?

And yes, I WILL put Chrono in this. Would this story be complete without our favorite demon? I think not.  
I think he is going to show up in the next chapter.

STAY TUNED ~MB  
p.s. love the reviews: thank you very much!  
p.p.s. write some more? LoL xoxox


	7. Chapter 7

Dammit you guys. You reviews really touched me. Like **REALLY.**  
I enjoy writing this, and the answer always comes positive, so I'm late on my other fics.  
Never mind, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 7**

_They say that demons are fallen angels.  
Banished from Heaven.  
Unable to feel.  
But how come my heart shattered then?  
If I didn't feel, if I didn't love?  
Could it be that love was real for me…?  
A devil. A Sinner. A demon._

''Rosette.'' Azmaria stated after her breakdown. The older woman took blonde's hand and gazed into her face.

''Rosette, look at me.'' Sky blue eyes, full of tears, caught her gaze.

''This picture is very old. But very dear to my heart. Because there's my family in there.'' She sighed, but the blonde kept listening.

''I was an orphan, too. But one day I met two people that took me under their wing. One was a nun. Her name was Rosette Christopher.'' She pointed at the picture. Rose shivered.

''But she looks just like me.''

''Yes, child. And you are very alike in more than looks. You have very similar personality. She was my best friend. That is until…'' Azmaria didn't want to remember. But for Rosette's sake she did. 'Cause she had a hunch, and if it's true.

''Rosette died when she was twenty four. She was so very young, but nonetheless wise and kind. She always gave me courage to accept thing as they are and fight for myself.'' Rose felt her arms hug the albino.

''I'm sorry Azmaria. I'm sorry that I intruded your private space and that you are sad now.'' But the Apostle shook her head.

''Don't be sorry. I really needed to tell somebody. And after all these years… I feel easy. When she died… like the world lost its shine. She was the heart, always looking forward, never regretting her actions. I sang because she convinced me to. And I stopped when she was gone.''

''But I wasn't the most broken person then.'' She pointed at the other person on the photo.

The boy.

Rosette closed her eyes and tried to picture the boy from the dream. Then she opened it and looked at the picture. Yes, it was the same person, she could feel it.

''Chrono was her soul partner. He was gone for several years, but returned the day she died. She closed her eyes for the last time in his arms. And then… he broke.'' Azmaria closed her eyes and held the tears back.

The memory was still fresh, edged in her memory.

-x-flashback-x-

A young girl, her hair white shimmering with silver in the sun rushed into blonde's arms as she heard a scream of agony from the chapel. The blonde squeezed her hard, burying her head deep into his chest and stroking her hair with his long, gentle fingers.

She barely managed to speak through the salty tears.

''Joshua, she's gone.'' The man called Joshua held his own tears back, but somehow one found a way out and rolled down his cheek. He had to be strong. For Azmaria's sake. That was his final promise to his sister.

''I know Azzy.'' Nothing could prepare them for that moment. It was like all the grief and sorrow of the world crushed their hearts. But nothing could prepare them for the sight of the demon, either.

Chrono was standing outside, with her in his arms, stroking her hair like he waited for her to open her eyes once again. But he knew that he would never meet that cerulean gaze he held so dear.

''Rosette.'' He screamed as he morphed into his demon form. He took her closer, removed strands of her hair from that angelic face.

''Wake up love. Please wake up.'' But she didn't.

Azmaria and Joshua stood there for hours, watching, crying, afraid to come to the demon. Because he had changed in these past years.

They didn't know how would he react.

And they waited. And he still held her in his arms, never letting go.

Remington and Kate came that evening with the squad and separated him from her body. Screams of agony echoed in Azmaria's mind for years. But he came back, to her. That evening, he came back and faced her for the final time.

She could see the echo of that boy she knew so well.

''Azzy.'' He said, tears choked in his throat. Chrono morphed back and was now facing the Apostle in his normal adult form.

''Azzy, I don't think I can live without her.'' He whispered quietly.

''Chrono, we will all miss her, but-''

''There's no but Az. I came here tonight because I want you to make a promise.'' Those crimson eyes were painted in blood and sadness. Azmaria shivered, but gathered all her courage and nodded.

''I'll take her with me. To the place nobody will find me again. I hope I'll die there someday. I'll take her to the place where we first met.'' He stopped.

''To Magdalene's tomb?'' Azmaria asked.

''Yes. I don't want anyone to find out. I know you'd never betray me Azmaria. But I want you to make her a grave here. So you could cherish the memory of her forever. This is the last time you'll see me.'' She said and darkness invaded his eyes, turning them to midnight.

''Chrono-''

''Farewell Azmaria. I will not ask for your forgiveness, but, please, help them forgive me.'' He said and walked away.

She wanted to stop him, to change his mind. Because she couldn't bear losing another best friend that day.

But she did. And her heart became incomplete.

The next day the search for Chrono and Rosette's body was started. And it failed several weeks later.

But Azmaria cherished her promise. She stayed quiet. And she built a grave for her beloved best friend.

Joshua and she visited it every week.

-x-

One day, many years later, Azmaria as looking at the stars.

''Joshua,'' She said to the shadow behind her, ''do you think we'll ever see him again?'' Joshua sighed and put his arms around her.

''I don't know love. I really don't know.''

Azmaria closed her eyes and let his touch vanish the darkness of sorrow.

-x-end of flashback-x-

''I never saw him again. I've regretted my actions many times later. I couldn't save her life, but maybe I could his. I don't know if Chrono is still alive, but I hope he isn't in pain anymore.''

Few tears rolled down her white skin. Rosette hugged her even tighter.

''I don't know anything about fate Azmaria. But I can feel him calling to me. It is like this bond that connects us through dreams.'' She gazed to the red eyes stained with tears.

''You have to tell me where I can find him.''

Azmaria shook her head.

''No, Rosette. I can't. Not now.'' The blonde jerked away.

''Please Azmaria.''

The Apostle rose in silence, her face glittering with tears.

''I can't break a promise Rose. And I don't want you to get hurt,'' She touched the girl's cheek, ''because if he's still alive… I don't know what did he become.''

-x-

Deep down, in the darkness, he rose again. It was getting closer, that never ending calling. He could feel it deeper now, growing stronger.

It was the matter of time he broke, killing that thing which was so much like her. Like his Rosette. Because he couldn't bear more grief.

Chrono closed his eyes again.

**Soon**, he thought, **soon it will come to me and I'll get rid of it.**

Because, he was too hunted. By the memory that was so real that the boy in him was convinced she was real.

In that moment, he could feel her touch, reaching for him. But that was only a dream.

And Chrono learned ages ago that dreams aren't real.

**A/N:** So, everything is set. I PROMISE Chrono will meet her in the next chapter. I intended to put him in this, but the flashback came in… I hope you liked it though. And I've always thought Joshua and Azmaria are such a sweet couple.

To my reviewers (no, I did not forget you ^^):

**Infatuation-x**- Oh, yes I am. I love cliffhangers, they make the story interesting ;)

**White Rose Fox**- No, thank you for the review. I always like the praises ^^

**animefan0000012345**- Keep wondering, it's getting better.

**mikaru zero**- Glad you liked it! I think that the manga was a cliffhanger itself (I always wondered if she really died or did the author fooled us -.- xD)

**Mikro**- Anime was like ugh? They died? Okay, they are together, but THEY died? NOT a good ending! And I like the manga because Chrono is more in his adult form *drools*  
ah, well, everyone deserves a second chance, but we don't get many of them.

**xXJeanetteXx**- Of course they will. xD (that's why she got a second chance)  
~actually it's because I got the idea and I have a chronic irritation for sad endings. xD

So that's about it. Wanna get to the list? Review. :)

Promise to update soon.  
And stay alert. ~MB


	8. Chapter 8

I LOVED THE REVIEWS! And I love them still. ~Thank you~

So… To my reviewers:

**White Rose Fox**-:D Thank you ^^

**BlueStar555**- Aww, thank you :) and she is 17. :D

**Infatuation-x**- I'm evil and proud of it .

**xXJeanetteXx **– Because I made them forget about the tomb .

**GoldLugers267 **– I agree, he's poor. He has suffered so much.

**elfenwindakachrno**- Don't worry, he won't kill her. [don't wanna to spoil this chapter, so I'll shut up]

**animefan0000012345**- Well, I can't wait to start writing the next one. But here is this one. :D

Okay, to the next chapter now. :D

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 8**

_~Dare you look inside – to see the darkness that you hide?_

Destiny  
Is hard to meet  
It'll hunt you down somewhere along the way

Don't you see?  
We're meant to be… **[Closer To The Truth, Cryoshell]**

_When I saw him… All the doubts, all the Darkness vanished._

_When I saw her… The Sun stopped to shine and she became my light._

The morning sun was getting through the window.

Rosette buried her face in her pillow, for the hundredth time those days.

As Azmaria continued to be quiet, despite her constant questions, she decided it was best to forget.

But how could she forget those eyes, that face, that smile, impressed in her mind?  
And how could she not feel those feelings burning?  
And those blurred images, forgotten memories?

They were lurking, just waiting to be released. Hearing voices of the never ending calling.

So many people, so many faces, and so little knowledge.

''Stop it.'' Rosette said to herself.

''Please stop this.''

Memories came like waves, crashing to the coast of her mind. Knock.

The redhead flirting with the boy. A stab of jealousy as her face flushed.

Knock. Knock.

The albino hugging her, while the brilliant white snowflakes fell. That feeling of loneliness silenced, but not completely gone.

Knock.

Another blonde, so much like her, staring at her with those fragile blue eyes. He just laid broken on the bed. Sadness flushed through her.

Knock. Knock.

His gentle hands caressing her hair. ''I love you, too, Rosette Christopher.'' The clock ticking like the time bomb. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

She opened her eyes in horror as she realized the knocking sound was real.

''C'min.''She said weakly. The door screeched and a figure stood there.

''Rose, I know you're mad at me… But I want you to come with me.'' The voice said. Rosette gazed to the albino.

''Okay Azmaria. Where are we going?'' The albino didn't answer. She noticed that Azmaria was carrying some package. Azmaria lowered her gaze and sighed.

''This is for you.'' She said quietly and left.

Rosette carefully touched the package. It was neatly wrapped in something that looked like carton, but looked rather old. She was rather curious, but didn't open it instantly.

'What could it be?' She thought and put her hand on the surface of the old paper. She slowly started unwrapping it.

And in the inside was a beautiful old gown. The color was of deepest blue.

Rosette gasped.

''It is beautiful!'' The blonde silently whispered. She touched it.

It felt like silk under her fingers.

'But why would Azmaria give it to me?' She hesitated for a moment.

'She wouldn't give it to me, unless… She wants me to wear it.'

Rosette though about it for a minute and then she started undressing.

She pulled the gown up and gazed at herself in the mirror. It was indeed a beautiful piece of clothing. On one side was an opening so her right leg was visible. Rosette sighed.

She suddenly felt horrible for treating Azmaria that way. The Apostle gave her almost everything and how did she repay her? By getting angry on her.

She glanced one last time at the mirror and rushed downstairs.

-x-

The albino was getting ready, too. As she heard the blonde girl stepping down, she slowly turned her head at her.

''Rose.'' She barely managed to say. She was right, the dress fitted her perfectly.

''I'm sorry Azmaria. I'm sorry I hurt you.'' The girl said while blood rose to her cheeks.

''Please, don't apologize. It was all my fault. I-''

''Your fault?'' The blonde smirked in irony.

''You just wanted to protect me.'' Azmaria sighed.

''There are some things you cannot be protected from. There are some things you got to face. But now… Wow. It suits you just right.'' Her crimson eyes sparkled with joy as she took Rose's hand.

''C'mon. I want to visit one place with you.'' She said secretively and they stepped out.

-x-

Rosette smiled as they walked down the stone paved road. The stones were beautiful, in all shapes and sizes, colored a soft gray.

Rosette saw that they entered a private zone of graveyard a while ago. There was certain feeling of age in this place.

Azmaria finally stopped in front of a beautiful marble grave.

She carefully placed a bouquet of dahlias and forgetmenot flowers on a top and gently caressed the cold stone.

''Rosette.'' She called with sadness in her voice.

''I want you to meet someone.'' Rosette quietly stepped beside her and read the inscription.

In memory of Rosette Christopher.

_You will always be the star that shines through the darkness. _

And below that.

Joshua Christopher, aged 72.

_Even death can't make my love for you weaken. I'll love you forever. _

Rosette felt tears prickling in her eyes.

''Az…'' Azmaria sighed and gathered her all her calm and said.

''I've met Josh in the 1920s. Rosette and Chrono were looking for him, and since they've saved me, I've decided to join them. And when they found him, I fell in love. He was my support when I had to watch my best friend lose herself. He was my support when I had to watch Chrono lose himself in the sorrow. He was with me always.''

By this point the tears breached her defenses and started shining on her face.

''Joshua was one of the kindest persons I've ever met. I married him when I turned 20. But his misfortune was that he often got sick. He died three years ago. I thought I would break when I lost him. But the memories kept me alive and sane. All the happy moments and hope that one day I'll you all of them in Heaven.''

Her voice broke and she fell on her knees. Rosette hugged her from behind and cried along with her.

Sometimes it's easier when you share the pain. Sometimes you just need someone to hold on to. And Rosette offered Azmaria to hold on to her. She trusted her.

Somewhere deep inside she knew that Azmaria never told this to anyone. She suffered quietly. Until now, when she found Rosette. When she found the girl who made the pain easier to handle.

And now was time for the albino to repay her.

-x-

After a while Azmaria calmed and turned to the blonde.

''Come on. Let's go.'' The blonde just stared at her. Her eyes still shone with tears.

''Azmaria. Thank you.''

This extraordinary woman had trusted her. She showed Rosette her deepest secrets.

''Child. Everyone has to face their fears and beat their own demons. You have a life to live. So I've been thinking. I have a reason to believe that your soul has a deep connection with Chrono. From what you've told me, he's been calling for you. And just maybe, you can soothe his pain. Here,'' Azmaria gave her a piece of paper, ''this is the map to the meadow when Mary Magdalene's grave lies. It's not far from here, maybe hour or two of walking through the woods.''

Rosette's eyes widened.

''Azmaria! I-''

''Just take it.'' The albino said and turned to leave.

''If you start walking now, you can reach it by midday. I expect you to be back by night.''

She gave her the bag and walked away.

Rosette opened the bag carefully. There was food and something to drink in there, along with a compass.

The girl grinned as she said.

''Chrono, here I come.''

-x-

Creeping closer, he could feel it.

**Soon**, he said to himself, **soon the pain will be gone once more**.

And numbness will replace it once more.

-x-

As Azmaria said, it was a fair walk through the woods. But it was definitely worth it, as Rosette came to think.

She reached the meadow panting heavily. And the sight left her awestruck.

The lake! The lake that glittered as the rays of sunshine reached it's surface.

It was the place when she saw the boy, she was sure of it.

She scratched her head and gazed to the map once more. The entrance to the tomb should be near here.

The blonde looked around and spotted the path. It took her to the ruins embossed in the rock.

According to Azmaria's directions, that was it. She gathered all her courage and stepped in.

She was walking for a few minutes, and by the darkness that started surrounding her she was sure that she got underground. It was kind of creepy. She shivered a couple of times.

Finally she got to the huge stone door. She scanned it and started looking for a handle or something like that.

''Great. I can't open it. What am I supposed to do now?'' She roared in anger and punched the stone. The light started shining and the door slowly opened.

''Wow. I guessed I just had to touch it.'' She said while flushing in embarrassment. Good thing that nobody was there to see her.

-x-

Close, so close his demon senses could smell her.

Yes, it was a female. And she would pay for being here.

For meeting him, a monster.

-x-

Rosette breathed deeply and stepped inside.

The quietness… So strange, like nobody was there.

And yet her soul had dragged her here.

And it still felt some presence.

She blinked and a sinister red glow appeared.

She felt a hand grabbing her throat and pinning her against a wall. Sharp claws dug into her skin and she gasped for air.

The voice chuckled in amusement.

And yet, she recognized those eyes and gathered the remaining of her strength into just one word before she passed out.

''Chrono.''

**A/N: **Dammit you evil authoress! You left us with another cliffhanger!

Yes I did! And I can't wait to start writing next chapter. :D

Be good and wait patiently . And DO not blame the author for making the poor demon sad and miserable [and delusional]. It will get better.  
~ I admit! I cried when I started writing the part on the graveyard. This story makes me soft.

Reviews make me happy. Knowing that people love this story makes me even more happier. And writing on… YAY!

Love ya all! ~MB


	9. Chapter 9

**xXJeanetteXx **– np xD I've had quite a hard time thinking about it, but yes, time can change people (and demons obviously xD)

**BlueStar555**- No, this will your favorite chapter . I hope. Because guess what? I've decided to finally wirte the meeting :O yay for me!

**White Rose Fox**-Soon enough?

**animefan0000012345**- I feel bad for him, too. and have to write this :O

**Infatuation-x**- of course ^^It's ALWAYS the cliffhanger xD  
And no, this story isn't over yet. I have many (evil) plans for it. :D

NEXT!

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 9**

_~Looked to my heart, but my heart was empty_

_Looked the ground, but the road was long_

_But now I found my new salvation_

_It's so new the old one's young... _**[Salvation, Scanners]**

_And when I remember her smile…  
Tomorrow seems so far away._

Chrono's eyes widened and he gasped for air. Only now he could see the girl before him.

He carefully loosened the grip and put her in his arms. She was so fragile, and he had not carry a human for a long time.

His crimson eyes glittered as tears formed. Tears that were held inside for so long.

But now…

Now he was truly damned. Because the girl he held recognized him.

And his heart recognized him. Not only his heart, but his soul as well. It told him than this blonde was her indeed.

''Rosette.'' He cried out.

She came back and he tried to kill her in his madness. But as the madness subsided, he saw things clearly.

The demon checked the girl for pulse. Her heart was beating fast, but irregular.

He sighed and carried her outside.

The sunshine was so bright, and he had forgotten what it felt like. His eyes needed a couple of minutes to adapt, but the blonde still wasn't awake.

He laid her beneath the huge oak tree and waited.

The meadow hasn't changed in all that time he was in the darkness. He could still feel the life around him flourish.

From the brilliant sparkling water, to the forest and all its secrets.

He had morphed back into his human form and watched the sky.

Wind gently caressed his face and he actually felt like h was the only thing that wasn't right here.

Human. Alive. Good.

It was an irony, indeed.

Demons were meant to destroy, and yet, he was here, enjoying the warm touch of sunshine on his face.

And all because of her. He gazed to the girl.

Still no signs of waking up.

He absently touched the watch around his neck. The reminder of a curse which had drained the life out of the girl he loved. And left him empty.

Chrono sighed again.

She had changed him so much.  
Taught him to appreciate the little things in life.  
To hold on to your memories when the dark times came.

And those years were the darkest in his existence.

He was still young for a demon.

Actually, he just stepped into the age when he was ready to mate. If he had been in Pandemonium, he would have to fight against the other demons to gain that right. That was one of the things that made this lonely life so difficult.

Because demons had two purposes: to fight and to produce more demons.

His senses tensed and he broke his train of thoughts.

The girl was waking up.

He had to be sure. If this was her…

**But I saw her die. **His mind whispered.

There was only one way to know.

-x-

Rosette's eyes stirred and flickered open.

'Am I dead?'

She felt weird. The sun was warming her, so she came to a decision that she was alive.

She gathered her strength and quickly sat up. She felt pain in every cell of her body.

''Be careful. You hit your head quite hard.'' A voice said. She gazed to the source and saw him.

''I hit it? You were the one who almost killed me.'' She mumbled to herself.

His eyes flickered dangerously.

''You intruded my private space.'' He answered. She quickly turned her head to him and more pain welcomed her.

'Ow. Jesus that hurt.'

''How did you-?''

''Demons have excellent hearing if you didn't know.'' He pointed at the ears. They were slightly spiky.

''And are very dangerous.'' He morphed to prove a point. Rosette gasped. Bat like wings grew from his back, accompanied by a pair of horns on his head. His hair formed a bone whip and he seemed somehow bigger.

''And are best to avoid.'' She felt blood climbing up her face.

'Avoid, eh?' She wasn't the type to give up.

If her destiny was to die from him, then she will do it. Because she had to know the truth.

So she decided to ignore the pain and rose to her feet. He followed her movement with his eyes and grinned.

''You were always stubborn as hell.''

She blinked and he appeared in front of her.

The impact of the sight almost brought her to her knees.

He was, well, gorgeous.

A body that every woman would drool over.

Long hair, silky black hair with strange purple glow which got to his shoulders.

A face that knew both happiness and sadness.

Seductive lips that were curved into small smile.

And those eyes. She knew, you see, that this was the man that haunted her, when she saw those eyes.

Because there was so much sorrow in them that she wanted to hug him and cry all those tears for him.

'Oh dear, what did I release?'

-x-

His crimson eyes were watching her patiently.

He just wanted to touch her, and he had to concentrate very hard not to.

Because this girl looked so much like his Rosette.

When he was in his child form, Rosette was higher than him for almost a head. But now, she was shorter and seized to his chest. Again, he fought a battle with his instinct not to pull her closer and crush her to him.

**No**, his mind said, **too much pain**. And he couldn't bear any more.

The girl had the same blonde hair, the same sweet face that now glowed red.

And the same blue eyes.

**Impossible. She died in my arms**.

And yet she was here, before him.

His hand reached to touch her skin, and he couldn't fight that battle. Because his need had already won.

His fingers touched the soft skin of her cheek. He was amazed that she did not flinch or stop him. Like she expected this.

''I know you, from before. From a dream.'' She said and crept closer. She slowly lifted her own hand and touched his face with a palm. Her warmth was too much.

''Was that a dream?'' She whispered.

''Was I asleep and my mind made you up?'' He put his hands around her.

''But here you are. And you look so real. I can feel you. Is this a dream?''

''I-'' She put a finger on his mouth and her gaze fell on the watch. She wanted to touch it. but he lightly caught her waist and put her hand aside.

''If this is a dream, then I'm asleep too. And I'm dreaming the most beautiful of angels.''

**A/N: **You totally saw it coming? Ha lol.

Anyway, there's one story that inspired me a great deal. It's called **Demons and Love** by **thechickenlittle** (it's not finished though . *runs around like crazy and cries*)

So if you want to read it, use the search button. xD (nb. 41. in my Faves)

And if you want to leave a review, press the 'Review this story' button.

Those are really the basics.

rainy kisses from Croatia xoxoxo~MB


	10. Chapter 10

**Infatuation-x**- I'm turning predictable :P If I wasn't always xD

**White Rose Fox**-Thank you ^^

**xXJeanetteXx **– THE perfect couple. Or one of the perfect couples. I just love messing with perfect couples. :O

**BlueStar555**- That was my favorite chapter, too. It was a joy to write that. And this one, too.

**animefan0000012345**- Soon. I promise. Gotta mess with it just for a little bit.

**SecretAngel3- **This chapter… just a little bit of fluff. It wouldn't be so fun if everything goes 'according to plan' ;)  
Joshua was so much better described in the manga. He isn't trapped with a twelve-year-old brain. He is just fine and grows up, becomes a priest and dates Azmaria. When Rosette gets her memories back… well… I didn't think about it that much. I'll think about it, thank you for the hint :D  
I don't like the anime much, 'cause they both die in the end.  
In the manga he leaves her to fight with Aion, and returns in her dying moment.  
YES, it was heart breaking.  
Don't worry 'bout the questions, I'm happy to answer them :D

~So, if you have any questions, just ask~

NEXT! Njoy ;)

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 10**

_Do you have what it takes to move on?  
I don't know if I have.  
I don't know how to love again._

Rosette didn't know how much time had passed while she was in his embrace. He stroked her hair lightly and she just laid her head on his chest. She wanted to stay like this... forever.

''Damn!'' She suddenly yelled.

The demon next to her winced at the sound and gently rubbed his ears.

''Why are you so loud? You nearly pierced my ears.'' He said with a smirk on his face.

Chrono inhaled deeply and breathed her intoxicating scent in once more. Damn she smelled good. The scent of strawberries mixed with the most luscious dark chocolate.

But beneath it he found another layer. He cursed silently at himself for not noticing it earlier.

The scent was faint, sure, but it was there. And his demon couldn't ignore it.

''I must go.'' Rosette mumbled more to herself that to Chrono. He didn't even notice that, still fighting the silent battle in his mind. He dug his nails into his forearms and soon they drew blood.

''Are you okay?'' He heard muted voice of the blonde.

**Get away. Go. Run.** His mind screamed. He tried to speak, but the words were stuck in his throat.

''Okaaay.'' Rosette said with huge amount of worry in her voice. She came closer to him, but he jerked away.

''D-don't come close,'' he whispered with pain in his voice, ''I'll be alright.''

Rosette didn't seem convinced and crept closer. She lifter her hand and cupped his cheek.

''I won't leave if you need me.'' He growled at her and his eyes shone blood red for a moment. He closed his eyes and breathed in again, filling his lungs with her scent.

**Why is this so hard? Why can't I stop thinking about her?**

Chrono sighed and reopened his eyes to see her.

''I'll be okay.'' Rosette nodded as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

''I don't believe you,'' She said eying him suspiciously and fighting a blush that threatened to appear on her cheeks, ''but I'll let you get away with it. As long as you promise me you'll tell me. I-I met you just today, but this feeling I get about you… Like I know you from before. My heart knows you, Chrono the Sinner.''

His name sounded so good on her lips. He suddenly wanted to take those lips, make them his. He did not take the privilege to look at her. His demon may go wild if he did. His posture tightened as he heard her soft steps getting away from him.

He couldn't restrain himself anymore.

''Will you return?'' He asked, while his mind scolded him. She turned to look at him, her soft blue eyes shining with happiness.

''If you want to.''

**No**. He thought, aware of what he might to do to this woman, to this beautiful female that didn't fear him in the slightest.

''Yes,'' he said, his heart pounding quicker, ''I want you to come back.''

**Because if you don't, I will personally drag you back here. And then you'll be in real trouble**.

She gazed one last time at those brilliant ruby orbs and nodded distantly. Then she took her bag and walked away, still feeling his gaze watching her.

-x-

Azmaria sighed. It was getting dark outside. She glanced once more through her window.

The sun was setting and soft pink glow tainted the usual blue sky. The streets were illuminated by the faint glow coming from the numerous lamp posts. People were coming and going, but there still wasn't any trace of her.

''Rosette, where are you?'' The albino said with concern in every letter.

'What if he did something to her? What if she isn't coming back? I'm the one who sent her there. I'm the one responsible.'

She gazed once more at the now empty street and covered her mouth with a hand.

''What have I done?''

Azmaria was lost so deep in her thoughts that she missed the sound of opening door.

-x-

Rosette sighed. She was late and the albino was probably worried by now. She ran faster and finally reached the small house.

The blonde wiped out the sweat from her face and tried to fix her outfit. Her hands searched through her pockets looking for a key.

''Dammit,'' she hissed, ''where did I put it?'' Finally she found a spare one in the bag.

Azmaria obviously knew she was going to lose hers, so she made a duplicate. Rosette sighed.

That woman knew her well. She slowly unlocked the door, being careful not to jam this key too into the lock, as she did once during her tantrums.

She slowly opened the door and silently crept in.

It was late, and Azmaria was probably sleeping. She was more that surprised when she spotted the said albino by the window.

She was sobbing heavily and Rosette instantly knew that she was worried about her.

_Dammit girl, you had to get here so late._ She scolded herself.

''Az,'' she called out, ''I'm home.'' Azmaria turned her head towards her and smiled in relief.

''Rosette, I swear,'' she said with worry in her tone, ''you'll bring me to my end. Do you even know how worried I was?'' Rosette lowered her head and blushed. She felt huge amount of shame.

''I thought something happened to you.''

''I'm sorry.'' The teenager muttered.

Azmaria crept closer and hugged the young girl.

''I know I should yell at you for being late, but I can't feel nothing but relief now you are here.'' Rosette gazed into those pale crimson eyes, now hazed even more with tears.

''I'm sorry I made you worry Azmaria.'' The other woman smiled and released her from the hug.

''So? How did it go?'' Azmaria was curious. Rosette shrugged.

''I don't know. I really can't explain the feeling I got when I was there. It was all so familiar.'' Azmaria nodded. She really didn't want to force her to tell something she wasn't ready to share.

''I'm so glad you're okay, Rose. Now go to sleep, and we'll talk tomorrow.'' Rosette's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose.

''O-okay.'' With that word she turned and went upstairs.

''G'night Az. I'm sorry I made you worry.'' She jogged lightly to her room and collapsed onto the bed. She wanted to dream, secretly hoping that she would meet him there.

Now that she knew he was real, nothing could stop her.

Ever again.

-x-

Azmaria sighed and gazed to the clock. She hoped that the other woman was awake. She took the phone in her hand and dialed the number.

''Yes?'' The sleepy voice came from the other side.

''Did I wake you?'' Azmaria said.

''Oh, Apostle. No, I was just finishing some errands.''

''Mary, you know you shouldn't be working late.''

''Yeah, but if I won't who will?'' She heard a little bit of amusement in her voice.

''And by the way, Azmaria, you should be sleeping, too.''

''I was waiting for Rose to return.''

''That girl's nothing but trouble.'' The abbess laughed. ''What did she do now?''

''Ah, nothing really. She was a little late. And she lost another key. I swear that's the tenth one.'' Both women laughed.

''Yes, she tends to lose stuff.'' The abbess sighed.

''Now, tell me Azmaria, why did you actually call me at this late hour?'' Azmaria's voice changed color and became secretive.

''Do you still have that book that Elder wrote?''

''You mean that old creep? The one that always did pervert stuff? God give rest to his soul.'' She added warily.

''Yes, that's the one.''

''I think we have. It should be down in the library. But,'' the abbess sounded worried, ''what do you need that book for?'' Azmaria carefully avoided the question.

''Can I pick it up tomorrow?'' Mary was slightly dazed.

''Y-yes, of course.''

''Thank you abbess. I'll be there around ten in the morning. Good night. Get some sleep sister.''

''Good night.'' Sister Mary said and hung up.

She decided to check the computer for that specific book. When a result popped up, she carefully read the title.

'Demonology, life and habits of demons' by Elder.

''Apostle what do you want with this book?'' Mary asked the thin air and sighed.

That was a worry for tomorrow.

**Author's note: **Finally found time to write this one.

And the weekend is finally here! Yay! I can find some spare time at last!

~By the way, I've decided to update this story every Friday.

So that's about it from me. As you know, reviews make the author happy.  
They make me extremely happy xD

~MB


	11. Chapter 11

**White Rose Fox**-Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Thank you.

**xXJeanetteXx **– You're right, I wasn't story related. I was actually referring to Rosette, but as Azmaria was in the previous sentence. Confusing… I've fixed that :D Thank for the review

**Little-Rosette** – Evil? Nah, he won't be evil. But I love messing with his feelings :)

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 11**

~_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_.~  
**[Animal I Have Become, Three Days Grace]**

The demon tapped his foot against the tree.

**How much more? **

The question appeared for the hundredth time that night.

**How much more time? **

He sighed and tried to clear his thoughts by looking at the stars. The sky was clear, no clouds on the horizon, and he could see clearly those little flicker of lights. They were brilliant.

The memory of another starry night awoke in his mind.

-x-

''_It's not fair.'' _

_The blonde exclaimed as she broke her gaze at the stars. She suddenly looked annoyed. The boy beside her smirked, already used to her outbursts. Suddenly a curious expression appeared on his face. _

''_Ah about what?'' The nun just looked away. _

''_That you don't change.'' Chrono smirked and jumped at the top of the rail. _

''_There's nothing that never changes.'' His crimson eyes looked at a very stunned Rosette. _

''_If you look at it in a long cycle that is. Just as the starlight takes thousands of years to reach here…'' He kept his balance and nostalgically gazed at the stars. Then his gaze fell on the living lights beneath them. City of living people, in which every light had a meaning. _

''_And just how those lights in the towns ate people who live and change in time…'' He sighed and his red pools met the blue ones. _

''_I'm the same. Since I woke up, every day was a change for me. And these four years were much more precious than the fifty years I slept.''_

_Rosette felt his eyes on her. They were looking right through her, in her very soul. She felt the blush appearing on her cheeks. The demon just smiled. _

''_I thank you for that.''_

-x-

He smiled at the memory. Those nights with her… They were precious.

And in his darkest hour, he would hold on the memory. But now… was she a memory still?

He saw a living evidence that she wasn't. Every fragment was the same.

''People change. I changed when I was with her. But their souls stay the same.'' And he felt the strong connection between their souls.

There was really no other explanation. The soul was the same. It was her soul.

''Rosette.'' He whispered quietly.

But was the person the same?

-x-

Rosette suddenly woke up. She could feel her heart racing fast and the sweat beads appearing on her forehead. She was shivering, although it has been a pretty warm night. She frowned at herself.

_Why am I so… upset?_ She started rubbing her templates. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't remember what.

Her mind was a hazy world with no direction to go. That was a strange thing. Usually she had a handful of memories, some which weren't her own, but now… nothing.

Just white fog.

She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking about her life. She always knew she had a higher purpose of some sort, some task she was created for.

Never before she knew what it was.

But now, as she met him… I didn't even ask for his name. She scolded herself. Although she knew deep inside that there was no reason for that.

Hell, she even called him 'Chrono the Sinner' and he didn't deny that that was his name. _Dammit Rosette, how did you know his name_? She frowned again.

There was no logical explanation. But how did she explain the feeling that she knew him? Sleep came and her mind stopped thinking, leaving her more confused than ever.

-x-

''Rosette. Rosette!'' Someone called her name.

''Just a few more minutes.'' She murmured sleepily.

''ROSETTE!'' The voice screamed.

''I'm up!'' Her body straightened and she jumped of the bed. She rushed to find the source of the voice.

''Azmaria, why did you wake me up?'' She said when she spotted the older woman. Azmaria smirked.

''I'm going to visit the Order. I just wanted to say you are on your own for the day.'' Rosette rubbed her eyes. _And for that she woke me up_?

''Now, now I know you like to sleep long, but I just wanted to tell you that.'' Rosette sighed.

''Okay, no big deal Az. I'll just make myself a nice big breakfast.'' Azmaria smiled as she saw the girl walking to the kitchen. She opened the cupboard, then another, and the fridge. A pretty scary expression appeared on her face.

''Azmaria, why don't we have any food in here?''

Azmaria winced at tone of her voice. She knew how dangerous Rosette could be without the food.

''Well, we have the cookies, and you can eat them. But we… that is, you, need to go grocery shopping. I put the list and money on the table.'' She smiled and the blonde sighed.

''Okay. But do you need me to do anything else…?''

''Why? Did you plan to go somewhere?'' The albino asked. Her red eyes sparkled with curiosity.

''Well… I thought… You know… I kinda… um… promised…,'' She muttered while blushing furiously, ''that I'll be back.'' She barely whispered the last two words.

She jerked when she saw the stare that Azmaria gave her.

''That is if y-you are o-okay with i-it.'' The Apostle sighed.

''Why do I feel I don't have a choice? I have the feeling you will go even if I don't let you go,'' She eyed the blonde, who just smiled innocently, ''well, you can go, as long you do your duties.''

Azmaria smiled and opened the door. She turned for a second and said.

''Please don't get in trouble.''  
'At least not today.'

And then she walked out of the door, leaving slightly dazed Rosette behind her.

-x-

''Damn those cookies.''

Rosette fumed in anger when she couldn't open the damn bag for the fourth time. Her stomach was growling and she was really desperate to eat something. Her eyes started burning as she grabbed the knife and began to pierce the bag furiously.

''Ah, chocolate cookies, the best!'' She said happily as she chewed the food and drank some milk. When she reached for more cookies, and didn't find anything, she sighed.

''I'm still hungry.'' She added sadly.

''Well, the earlier I get going, the earlier I will eat.'' She said happily and rushed upstairs to get dressed. She just put her jeans and camisole on when she heard the commotion downstairs. Fear left her stunned.

_Did Azmaria lock the door_? She asked herself.

The Apostle was old, but she didn't forget things. Another sound came from downstairs. Rosette breathed in for a few times.

She mentally cursed herself for not having a bat or something like that in her room. She quietly tiptoed to the stairs.

''Whoever you are, I'm armed so you better flee!'' She hoped that would do thing. She silently came into the living room and sighed.

There was no one there. Just a false alarm.

Only few seconds later her gaze fell on the broken door.

She froze in fear as she felt a breath on neck and hands on her waist.

The lump in her throat was gone and she screamed in terror.

-x-

**A/N: ** I just love to do it! Cliffhangers, that is.

I'm so sorry for this chapter to be posted this late. I've had problems with my parents and just couldn't find time to write. Thank God today is a holiday, so there's no school.

SORRY!

But hey, it is finally here!

So-to get your lovely names mentioned in A/N of next chapter (isn't the feeling gooooood?)  
Just tell me who do you think that is? :O  
REVIEW!

xoxoxo ~MB


	12. Chapter 12

**xXJeanetteXx**- I'm glad to… Just couldn't resist. Cliffhanger. Will see how that works out :P

**animefan0000012345**- I'm silent ;) You'll see in this chappie

**White Rose Fox**- thank you for your wonderful review xD glad you like it.

**elfenwindakachrno**- I like fell of the chair when I read your reviews! I couldn't stop laughing. Lolz. Glad you reviewed, and yes, she definitely should continue that story. It saddens me that so many good stories are abandoned :(  
And yes, I try to be consequent with this story (let's not talk about others shall we?)

lolz. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. And no, you didn't spend 30 seconds for nothing! Your thoughts keep me going. Aw, well, I'll shut up.

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 12**

_ And you're sure you've hurt for so long  
You've got nothing left to lose  
So you say you're not going to fight  
Because no one will fight for you…~ _** [Robot Boy, Linkin Park]**

-x-

Azmaria glanced at her watch nervously. Mary has been down in the library for quite a time. If she didn't know the woman, she would think that she had forgotten her. She shook her hair automatically, her silver locks dancing around the angelic face.

The sound of footsteps was heard and the nun entered her office. She was flushed and looked tired. Her eyes were framed by dark circles.

''I'm sorry Azmaria. I'm late.'' The abbess started apologizing frantically. Azmaria just smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

''Calm down Mary. I see you haven't slept. Why is that?'' Albino's eyes flashed with concern. 'If she didn't sleep because of this…' The nun looked away, her gaze falling through the window, somewhere far away in the distance.

''You know Azmaria… I was raised on those stories. On the stories that told about the perfect world. The happy world. And then, when I grew up, I began to see that this world isn't happy. Demons do exist. I used to hate them. But now, as I hold this book in my hands,'' She glanced at the thick black book in her arms, ''I see that nothing is black and white actually. There are many shades of gray in between.''

Her grip on the book tightened and then loosened. She carefully turned around and faced the Apostle. Then the abbess sighed and put the book on the table.

''Now I see that not all demons were bad. And now I understand that the stories are true. There was a demon in our lines, wasn't it?'' Her brown orbs dripped with knowledge as she gazed to Azmaria. The elder woman just continued to smile.

''Yes Mary, there was. And he was specific indeed. Long time ago I knew him. But now-''

''You mean you knew him? He is probably dead after all these years.'' Azmaria chuckled.

''You obviously don't know much about demons, do you?'' The abbess blushed several shades of red. She shook her head in embarrassment.

''Well, no. There wasn't really any opportunity, since they withdrew years ago. As you know, we don't have much work there days. Maybe a spirit or two a month. Demon twice a year. And that brings me to my question. Azmaria, why do you need this book?'' The nun sighed and fixed her eyes at the albino. Azmaria crossed her arms and sighed.

''Demons have much longer life spans that humans. And this particular one… how do I put it? He calls it 'sleep', but Elder and I agreed that the better term would be hibernation. And he slept for so many years, but now he was awoken.'' Her eyes sparkled a sinister red for a moment.

''And I need it because I don't know what to do. Josh and I didn't pry into order's work so much, so we weren't there when Elder wrote this book. But I knew that it existed. And now I need it.'' She closed her fingers around the cover and brushed the soft texture of the title. The nun continued eying her actions.

''You don't think about handling it on your own? I can get-''

''Please Mary, this isn't about me. And you don't have to. Because he is quite harmless.'' Or at least she thought so. Honestly, he was far from harmless, but the albino didn't want to worry the woman anymore.

''So, should we get that breakfast?'' Azmaria asked. She didn't want to talk about demons any more. The abbess was slightly dazed, but she followed the older woman obediently.

She learned that Azmaria had more experience in this kind of situations and she didn't question her. But, as much as Mary trusted her, Azmaria didn't trust herself.

'Why do I have the feeling that this isn't going to end well?'

-x-

Rosette screamed. She didn't know for how long her voice echoed the dark room. She just knew that her life depended on it.

How?

Those hands let her go in the moment she let out her voice. She ducked and hid behind the couch.

_Go away. Go away. Please don't be there when I open my eyes._

She calmed herself and almost immediately got angry.

_What the hell? Why am I hiding? I've been through worse! I-I lived. And now I faced a burglar and I'm scared. Well done Rosette_. She added mentally.

She carefully closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing.

_In and out. In and out. Yes, that's it, calm down. In and out._

She had temper tantrums ever since she was a child, so her 'advisor' taught her the basics of controlling that anger.

Step first, calm yourself.  
Step two, think clearly.  
Step three, do something.

She never actually thought that will come in handy.

_Okay, I've calmed. Now what_?

She hushed herself and listened to her surroundings.

Nothing. No breathing, no movement, no raging heartbeat. That is except for her own. She quietly sighed.

_Maybe he's gone. _

Her eyes flickered open and she peeked out of her shelter. There was no one in the room. She left out another sigh and stood up. Then she gazed at the broken door.

_Well, Azmaria will surely kill me._

-x-

''Dammit! How could I be so stupid!''

The demon cursed at himself as he flew to his hideout.

His ears ached liked they've been pierced through. He started rubbing them to soothe the pain.

**All those years I've been sleeping and now she did that. Ow, that hurts**! But, after all, it was his fault. Giving up, he landed in the forest.

''Well done Chrono, you idiot. You just couldn't wait few more hours. Nooooooo, you had to break into her house and scare the shit out of her. Now she'll never come back.''

'You could just take her with us.'

Chrono froze. He scanned his surroundings. There was no one there. And with his ears hurt, he really wouldn't hear anything for some time.

**Great, now I'm hearing voices**. He thought to himself as he positioned himself in his favorite place. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the pain.

'She smells so good. Why didn't you take it with us?' The voice growled.

Chrono's eyes snapped open. He was sure that he was alone. Even with his ears hurt, he still had the sense of smell. And he was fucking sure that there was no one there.

**Great, just great. I'm really losing my mind**.

But, unfortunately, that was not his biggest problem. He thought about the blonde girl that captured his mind.

Actually, he really wanted to wait for her, but as soon as he thought about her scent, something snapped in him. And then he woke up by the sound of her screaming.

Not that he didn't remember it.

He consciously made the decision and he went to her, but it was like someone else was driving the Chrono-mobile. Like he wasn't in driver's seat anymore.

**Dammit, I'm going crazy over her. And Gods, if she didn't smell so good. Fuck**.

He tried to get that scent out of his head. Not the right time to think about her. And he would not do anything.

But he could swear that voice purred when he was thinking about her.

''No,'' he said with his eyes closed, ''that is not going to happen. I will not become more of a monster I am.''

**I can't do that to her. I won't do that to her. I can, no, I must control myself. **

He didn't think that would be easier said than done.

-x-

**A/N: **I'm like exhausted. Really, I've been working on this chapter ever since I got home. Two hours! Wow, yay me!

Yes, I'm lazy, but school's been hard. And I had extra classes of Biology t'day. So, yeah, I'm quite satisfied.

Was this chapter weird? (lol, I'm the author and yet I'm asking the question. Tell me!)

I'm going to crash on my bed now. Tomorrow is Saturday, thank God. And please don't look at the grammar. I know it's awful.

Hugs and kisses ~MB

P.S. Reviews are appreciated people!


	13. Chapter 13

**White Rose Fox**- Thanks :)

**zalladane-icefire-** I updated! Don't kill me xD

**Infatuation-x**- A lol. Glad you're back! I missed being called 'evil' xD

**elfenwindakachrno**- Yay Chrono mobile. Can't wait till I get driver license.  
Thos demons are so nasty. They always talk about woman ('cause demons are mostly males) like they are property :O My writing is turning weird as the result of all the ideas swirling around. I actually fall off the chair quite often. Maybe that's because it's kinda broken? (or maybe I just laugh a lot) LoL

Enough about that! Let's get this chapter over with!

**Dedication: **To Viktoria, because you are my music finder :)

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 13**

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head… _**[Through Glass, Stone Sour]**

-x-

Rosette sighed. She was carrying three heavy bags from the shop. But no matter how much she tried to distract her mind, and believe me, those bags were a very good, heavy distraction, she just couldn't stop thinking about that man who broke in her house.

No, Azmaria's house. But nonetheless home. Her home.  
The only place where she felt safe.

The girl sighed again as she pushed the door open. She somehow managed to get her neighbor, a rather handsome college student, to help her fix the door. He was quite nice and funny actually.

But, as it usually turns out, the male wanted something more. Not that Rosette wasn't used to it.

Being beautiful (that wasn't her personal opinion, a lot of people told her that) and blonde ('easy' was literally written one her forehead), she learnt to deal with it at a quite early age.

So, when the guy hugged her, his hands moving down to grope her bottom, she quickly punched him. Now a beautiful purple bruise was decorating his left eye.

She put the groceries on the table and started sorting them. Twenty minutes later she was resting on the couch and eating crisps.

Her thoughts were focused on something distant. When her hand went into the bag and didn't find anything she whined.

''I definitely eat too much.''

Suddenly she remembered that it would be nice to cook something for the demon (and herself). She shrieked at her intelligence and went through the cupboards.

She scanned the newly bought groceries and finally found something that she could actually cook.

Rosette took couple of deep breaths and prayed that this time she would not burn anything.

-x-

Exactly one hour, twenty two minutes and two burned fingers later, Rosette smiled.

She finally cooked something. And it actually looked quite good. She almost started screaming in joy as she went upstairs to change her clothes.

Her room was a mess, like always. She has been sloppy all her life and never liked cleaning. So, she didn't even try to clean the place up.

Today she decided to wear a short black shirt with 'I know what you're thinking…' print on the front and '…and I dare you to do it.' on the back.

She turned her closet upside down in search for her favorite pair of jeans, just to find them hanging over the chair. She sighed as she eyed the mess she made.

_I'll fix it later._ She thought as she put all clothes back into the wardrobe. Somehow she doubted that decision, but went on nonetheless.

She put the jeans on and rushed down. She carefully packed her meal into the bright blue backpack that she found while roaming through her closet and quickly scrabbled the note to Azmaria.

Then she ran out and climbed onto the bike Azmaria gave her and started going towards the woods.

-x-

Azmaria quietly sang to herself while exiting Magdalene's Order. Although it wasn't what it used to be when she was young, it brought memories.

Memories of family. Yes, Azmaria's family.

Because Rosette, Chrono and even Satella gave her something more precious than anything.

Something to fight for.  
Something to look forward to.  
Something to live for.

They gave her home. And as they say, your home is where you heart lies.

But it was ironic in the end, how that love affected the Saint Sister and her soul partner.

Rosette spent years living in vain, never looking back, always looking forwards. And no matter how many men courted her, she would always say no, because she already gave her heart to someone.

And Chrono? He spent those years fighting his own battles. In the end he found her, half dead. And then the love crushed him to pieces. And some pieces are just too tiny to be whole again.

Azmaria sincerely hope that wasn't the Chrono's case.

She knew that his heart can be fixed.

But how, that was the real question.

-x-

The blonde left her bike against the tree and started panting for air. The half hour ride was certainly draining her energy. Her stomach growled like it agreed.

But she regained her good mood as she spotted her favorite demon (and the only demon she actually knew) sleeping beneath the tree. His chest was raising and falling.

One look at him almost made her drool. _Almost_. She tiptoed to his side, careful not to wake him up. She sat beside him and took the time to examine him once again.

His chest was bare, his muscles moving up and down in front of her eyes.

_Oh my God, he is so-_

Rosette stopped before she could actually finish that thought.

_Wait, I'm not… falling for him, am I? I've only known him for like two days? No, there's nothing wrong with thinking a guy is gorgeous. Perfect. Whatever._

She convinced herself, and her cheek became flushed deep red. She mentally cursed herself and unintentionally sighed.

Demon's ears twitched at the sound and his lips formed a smirk. He knew who it was, because her scent was more than known to him.

Strawberries dipped in chocolate. The scent he noticed earlier wasn't gone, but drowned in her own scent. He took another intoxicating breath and his eyes flickered open. He rose to his feet and let out a small growl.

**That better not be what I think. **

His eyes melded into blood crimson and he slowly rose up. Rosette jerked as she saw he was awake. He shot her a deadly glare.

_Oh crap. He is mad because I woke him up!_

She opened her mouth to apologize, but no words came out. The fear took over her from head to toe as Chrono took her wrists and pinned her against the tree.

''Ow.'' She moaned in pain. His face came closer, closer, until they were just few centimeters apart. Hell, their noses were touching. Rosette closed her eyes in fear and quietly whispered.

''I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I woke you up. I didn't-'' A low growl rumbled in his throat as his hot breath brushed her ear.

''Why?'' She frowned in confusion. _Why what?_

''I don't know?''

His voice became more demanding as he breathed out more words.

''Why do you smell like another male?''

-x-

**A/N: **Tadada da?

Yes, a cliffhanger. Couldn't resist.

I'm officially exhausted. Today we had some kind of theme fair and my class had plums. Yay! -.-

Okay, you review and I'll give you some plum cookies! No? Then how about chocolate cookies? That's good, isn't it?

love, ~MB


	14. Chapter 14

CHOCOLATE COOKIES FOR MY REVIEWERS!

**White Rose Fox**- Yay, thanks!

**Infatuation-x**- Explained it- I hope it's clearer now :S SORRY

**elfenwindakachrno**- Two cookies for you ;)

**xXJeanetteXx**- Yeah, jealousy, just love writing 'bout it. xD

**Kirsten Taylor**- Awww thank you.

**JokerOfTheShadow**-Glad you enjoy it. Hey we should start a club.  
'Chrono Crusade ending haters.' Maybe Mr. Moriyama writes a sequel then…

*shuts up*

**Dedication: **To my reviewers. Love ya.

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 14**

_Come on,  
The sun will rise another time  
The colors blind your virgin eyes  
I'm so inclined, to make you mine  
You're out of line, and out of time… _**[Shallow Bay, Breaking Benjamin]**

-x-

Rosette heard him breathing hard against her. He buried her face in the nape of her neck and inhaled.  
And exhaled.

Inhale.

Exhale.

A steady rhythm was formed and she found it strangely soothing. For a moment she wanted to be like this forever, safe in his arms.

Like his body was made for holding her, his arms to protect her, his hands to feel her.

But then she realized this was reality they she was talking about.  
No fairytales and happy endings.  
No prince to come and rescue her.

Her eyes laced with unshed tears, the ones she had sworn she will hold. But he didn't move. Heavy haze of desire and instinct covered his mind completely.

Chrono gave in with it.  
It was so good to be with her again. He just stood there and sniffed her.

She didn't dare to blink. He held her tight by his side, his hands down on her waist, his chest pressed against her. His hair was starting to tickle her as he breathed.

''Um…'' She started. Suddenly she felt a low rumble awake in his chest and she started growling. She realized that he was more that aware of the situation. And that made her a little bit angry.

''You didn't answer my question.'' She winced at the deep tone of his voice, but his hands kept her by his side.

''How do you think I smell like someone else?'' She said and put her hands on his chest, making some space between them. As soon as her skin touched his, she felt her face blushing.

_Oh. My. God._ She just realized she was facing a shirtless man. A very handsome shirtless man.

How come she didn't notice his honey tanned skin before? Or the soft, yet hard texture of his skin? Or… there were hundreds of thing she could ask herself now, but right now, she realized that he was staring at her.

''Um… I-'' He snarled at her.

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

He actually snarled at her. Like an animal. A rather possessive animal.

''You see… Someone has broken into my house. And I sorta needed help to fix the door…''

_Wait, why am I explaining this to him?_

''And my neighbor, you see, he helped me. And then he hugged me… '' She was interrupted by his large growl. Her eyes bore into his.

_Uh-oh_.

Something changed in those perfect ruby eyes. They were not crystal clear like before. Instead, red was bleeding into them.

''I'll kill him! He touched what is mine.'' Chrono nuzzled her neck once more and hissed.

''And nobody does that and gets away. You need to clean you scent.'' He said and released her from his grip.

Rosette sighed and relaxed. She almost started walking away when she felt his grip around her waist once more. It was firm and not so gentle.

A second later, she was wet. Water splashed at her side. She noticed that it was not so cold, but still chilly.

Her blonde hair was glued to her head.

_He._

Her clothes were fucking dripping.

_Threw._

And her eyes… they were terrifying.

_Me._

The blue orbs burned with cobalt flame inside them.

_In a._

Clear, hot, unavoidable.

_Fucking._

Her hands were shaking with rage.

_LAKE!_

''Chrono!''

-x-

The demon shook his head. It happened again.

His instincts rose to the surface and he _- um –_ he had thrown Rosette in the water. He frowned. The scent still lingered in his nostrils.

The sweet aroma of her scent and then the bitterness of another male. He was suddenly angry.

**No one touches her. She is mine and mine only**.

He stopped.

**What the hell? Where are those thoughts coming from?**

He dismissed his mind. There were bigger matters to attend.

Like that of the very, very angry Rosette in front of him. He could see anger flashing in her eyes.

**Ah crap**. He thought and slowly began stepping backwards.

''R-rosette. I'm s-sorry.'' He began apologizing. The girl stopped. Her hands weren't shaking anymore, but the flame still blazed in her eyes. Chrono sighed.

**Maybe-**

Her eyes darkened and she pounced at him.

Well, since he was a demon, he should have evaded that, but this time he was taken by surprise.

So, here he was, lying on the grass, with a rather wet, angry and dangerous girl on top of him. She was screaming and punching him.

Something stirred inside him. This female was actually challenging him. She was messing with his authority.

**But I deserved it**. Something whispered in his mind, but the demon in him put it aside.

He snarled and grabbed her wrists. She will subdue to him, not the other way around. She had to know her place! He will not be challenged.

She stopped and eyed him curiously. Never before had anyone interrupted her tantrums.

His body shifted and he was atop of her now. Rosette panicked.

_Too close, too CLOSE!_ Her mind screamed.

_But yet… No, don't think like that. God he is beautiful. But he is… Dammit Rosette get him off you_.

She tried to push him away, but he hissed at her again. Chrono lowered his head and nuzzled her neck.

''Pure,'' he growled, ''pure and mine.'' He began trailing butterfly kissed down her neck. She stiffened.

''Hey, you, how do you mean 'mine'? I belong to nobody mister.'' He snarled into her ear and she realized her mistake.

-x-

Chrono ignored the anger which rose inside him.

'I belong to no one.' Her words echoed in his mind.

The heavy mist of desire suddenly lifted and his mind was clear once again. He blinked, revealing his pure ruby eyes to her.

''Rosette?'' He jerked away from her as he realized their awkward position.

''Um… Chrono?'' She tried. He cocked his head and blushed.

''I'm so sorry Rosette, I don't know what came over me.'' She slowly rose to her feat and walked to him.

Her orbs met his. They were no longer scared. Now they were overhelmed with emotions of every kind. She lifted her hands.

''Chrono.'' He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent once more.

A piece of Heaven. That was her. Pure perfection.

He smiled to himself.

He didn't know how Heaven looked like, but he imagined it with her. He felt her coming closer.

**Mine, only mine. always mine**. He almost purred at that thought.

And they her hands dropped… and banged him on the head.

''You pervert. What were you thinking?'' She asked.

''I'm wet Chrono. I. Am. Wet. Because of you.'' Her voice rose steadily to the point she was screaming.

''I saw that smile. You pervert!'' She repeated.

''And what's with the whole 'mine' thing? Since when I'm a property? Since when…'' She kept rumbling on and on.

His sensitive ears couldn't take it anymore.

**Dammit woman. Give up on the yelling already. I got the point.**

His eyes flashed open and he could see the blonde talking.

Her rosy lips were moving so gracefully… so lovely. A thought suddenly occurred to him. He tasted her skin.

Would her lips be as soft?

Would they taste like the strawberries he smelled?

Would they be as the most luscious dark chocolate?

He didn't even noticed that his couldn't even think about anything apart from her.

She didn't even notice how close he was.

They didn't even notice when their lips met.

-x-

**A/N:** Stay tuned! More in the next number.

Hell, my fingers hurt. It's not long, I know, forgive me. 3-day weekend is here, so I'm hoping to update this soon.

Well, you know the drill. Press that lovely button down there and leave a comment. It' APPRECIATED.

love ya all ~MB


	15. Chapter 15

**White Rose Fox**- Thank you!

**JokerOfTheShadow**-We definitely should! The end was just a big cliffhanger -.-"  
We'll find him… And we will convince him! xD  
Gotta think of a good name for the group though.  
Jealous Chrono… interesting… *smirks evilly* 

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 15**

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be… _**[Her Diamonds, Rob Thomas]**

-x-

Kissing Chrono was nothing Rosette had ever imagined. His kisses were soft, but not anywhere near gentle.

They were demanding, full with need. At first there was hesitation on her part, but as his touch lingered on her lips and as a tingling sensation filled her stomach, she gave in. He gently nibbled her bottom lips and let his hands wander down her body.

As their tongues touched, the tingling was replaced by passion and she found herself craving more. Electricity went down her spine, tracing the touch of his fingers.

As they broke away, mainly because she needed to breathe, Rosette's mind was no longer so hazy.

_Oh my God. I kissed him_.

She jerked away, and Chrono let her go, slightly surprised at their actions too. Her eyes lingered on him for just a moment and then she went away running.

-x-

The demon blinked.

The girl was getting away. His feral part hated it and wanted to go after her. It wanted to make her submit to him. But he didn't do anything. Logic won this time.

He blinked again. He snickered at himself.

If only he let his brain work before. If only he restrained himself. Then she would still be here. He cursed his hormones and sighed. He glanced at the spot where she left most of her things.

His nose told him that she actually brought something to eat. His stomach growled and he gazed once more at the dark depths of the woods where she disappeared.

Well, if he wanted to find her, than he definitely needed to eat something first. Chrono literally pounced at her backpack to find out what is it that smelled so good.

He got a little bit annoyed with the zipper because he wasn't so familiar with it. Not wanting to break Rosette's stuff (and piss her off again) he carefully examined the bag.

In the end he figured how to open it and got the food out. His brows rose in amusement. Rosette never knew how to cook.

Letting the thoughts which suspected of poisoned food away, he grabbed his meal and started eating it.

-x-

Rosette closed the door harshly in annoyance. She did not just do that! She did not let that arrogant, pervert, sexy demon kiss her.

No, she did not do that!

The girl fumed all the way to the kitchen. There was only way out.

"Now, where is the food?" She grabbed some snacks and placed her body on the bed.

As she was eating, she let her mind wander.

_Why are all the men so possessive? And why are they all jerks?_

She couldn't actually say that Chrono was a real man, he was a badass, hot demon after all, but he was a male. They are all the same. They all need to get their asses kicked. But still she did not know what made the demon react so strange.

_I am not his. I belong to myself. I am not a property. I am not falling for him. Sure, he is handsome and potent, but he is just an arrogant, self-centered, lecherous bastard_.

But why did she feel so good in his arms then?

Rosette's face flushed a deep red color when she remembered that tingling sensation taking over her. Not to mention that irritating butterflies in her stomach. Her finger absently brushed her lips, remembering the heat of him against her.

It felt so good, but was wrong at the same time. Damn him for making me feel this confused. The emotions were like waves crashing on her.

She was her own person, but in the same time, she wasn't. There was always that clouded past, memories of another lifetime. And slowly, it was getting to her, not letting her live her life. Like the poisonous smoke which was slowly choking her.

The truth was, Rosette didn't know who she was anymore. She didn't understand the mysterious ways of life.

She didn't understand the secret behind the grey girl on the photo.  
She didn't understand the connection between the beautiful and kind albino and her, the lone orphan.

Rosette shivered as she crossed her arms and tried to make herself warm. But that was not helping, because it was not the cold from the inside that was affecting her, it was the chill of her soul.

And most of all, she didn't understand how could she be drawn to the man that she met only twice in her lifetime.

No, Rosette didn't understand any of it.

-x-

The silver haired woman sighed. She looked through her purse for the key. It was getting dark, and her ward should be worried. She never attempted to stay so long, but those papers took advantage of her.

There was so many paperwork. But now, as it was all over, Azmaria was satisfied with herself. She had a bit of surprise for the young woman that she had given shelter to. And the albino was certain that she will love it.

She finally fetched the key, only to find the front door open.

'That is strange, I told Rosette to lock it.' She wasn't angry, just a little bit worried.

'Ah, well, maybe she forgot.' She silently opened it and found the blonde soundly asleep on the couch.

Her fair hair was scattered on one of the pillow, her chest was raising and falling evenly and she was drooling a bit. Just a bit. She looked like an angel that descended from Heaven.

'A rather notorious angel that is.' Azmaria giggled. She pulled out a blanket and covered the asleep girl.

'Well, the surprises will always be here tomorrow.' With that thought she yawned and went upstairs.

-x-

Rosette knew it was a dream. It was too white and too fluffy. She widened her eyes when she realized on what was she standing.

They were clouds. Brilliant, soft and real clouds. _Weird_.

She felt a presence near her. Her eyes sparkled and she gazed around her. Her orbs fell on the young woman who was standing not so far away. She had hair was a glimmering white gold and was gathered in a braid. She had the most gentle of smiles on her lips.

Her sole presence made Rosette go nearer. Once she got there, she could see the girl's features now more clearly.

Her skin was the color of the creamiest white, not pale, but radiating some sort of aura.  
She had the most extraordinary blue eyes, their color so rich that they looked like sapphires crushed in the divine beauty that was her face.

The most terrifying of the revelations hit her. That was her. The girl from the photo. The girl looked just like her.

"Who are you?" She asked, slightly dreading the answer. She was so confused. The girl smiled and put her hands on Rosette's cheeks.

"I am your past. My name was Rosette Christopher." Rosette felt herself jerk away.

"You are dead." A simple fact, but it sent shivers down her spine nonetheless.

"Yes, but my memories live within you. My soul lives within you." The woman pulled her in a hug.

"You are my second chance." She let her go and started vanishing.

"Wait!" Rose yelled, but there was no one there. Just the endless white of the clouds.

"If only you could give me some answers." She hoped that this was not the last time she saw that woman.

And with that wish the darkness swallowed the white.

-x-

A/N: I'm so .

I was really sick lately (blame the chronic sinus problems).  
Anyway, I'm on three antibiotics right now (yes, it is legal to drink so many meds), and I'm allright. Sorta. But I've updated.

Now, leave your mark here, review! See you in next number.

~MB


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 16**

_If I can make through today,  
Then I can make it through tomorrow  
And be done… _**[Nina, Adastra]**

-x-

They say that when you are confused about something, the best thing you could do is sleep. Rosette took that advice without even knowing, but she didn't find it useful.

The sunshine was entering her room in waves when her eyes snapped open the next morning. She groaned and stretched her arms.

A frown appeared on her usually lovely face. Her thoughts drifted to the memory of yesterday and the frown deepened. Yesterday, when she woke up, she was an ordinary, common, even boring human being.

And yet, when she woke up today, she wasn't so ordinary. She kissed a rather horny demon, met her past reincarnation, who was a rather kind woman, AND had a major mess in her closet to take care of. Rosette heavily sweatdropped.

How did she manage to get in such a mess in only twenty-four hours?

_Oh, yeah, I'm special. _

She sighed and hugged her fluffy pillow, intending to float away in the land of dreams once again. A rather sweet lullaby interrupted her thoughts. It came along with a smell of food.

_FOOD!_

Rosette instantly jumped off the bed, dressed quickly and scowled. She even left her freaking backpack with that jerk.

_Great, now I HAVE to go back there. That is unless he comes here and delivers the forsaken thing right into my arms._ Immediately, an image of something else landing into her arms crept into her head. Her face turned into a very nice shade of creamy pink. Slapping herself mentally, she put on her shirt.

_Jesus, someone really doesn't love me up there. Why do I have to have such vivid imagination? And for once, I wish that Chrono knew where I live. That would certainly save me from meeting him alone again. And maybe he would be a nice little demon and just leave the backpack outside the front door? _She chuckled at the thought.

A demon being good? No way in Hell. She quickly made her bed and literally flew down the stairs. She went a little bit too fast, and she bonked her head into the wall.

_Yep, someone definitely hates me up there._

-x-

"Good morning Azmaria." The blonde said cheerfully as she rubbed her forehead.

"Hi, Rose. Would you be so kind and set the table?" A gentle smile appeared on Azmaria's lips and she flipped another pancake.

"Okay." The girl chirped while eying the pancake greedily. Just looking at the food made her mouth water. Her stomach growled in agreement. Azmaria looked away from the frying pan and set her unusual eyes on her young friend. Her lips curved into another smile and she grinned.

"Somebody is hungry?" Rosette nodded, slightly embarrassed. She carefully took the plate with pancakes and put it on the table. Although the food was still steaming, the blonde didn't hesitate for a second and put the first bite in her mouth.

"Ow, that's hoooooooot." She said as she rushed to get a glass of milk. The albino chuckled slightly.

"You are such a glutton, Rose." She said.

"I'm hungry!" The said girl whined. Azmaria chuckled again as Rosette eyed the pancake cautiously before biting in it again.

"Pass me the maple syrup, please." She hungrily poured the syrup all over the pancakes and started devouring them. Azmaria watched her in silence.

She decided it would be best if she said her the news **after** the breakfast. She did not want her friend to choke on her food.

If she wouldn't anyway.

-x-

"Azmaria, I swear, you are a divine creature. Your cooking is fabulous!" the blonde said as she patted her now full stomach. The apostle smiled at her.

"Years of practice, my dear. And now that you are finally finished, we can talk." The woman said seriously and took a sip of her coffee.

"Sure, let me just put these away." She put the dirty dishes in the sink and returned to the table.

"What is it Az?" Rosette loved using the older woman's nickname. It made her even more comfortable in her presence.

"I have some news for you. It may or may not seem important to you, but it is certainly important to me." She took a couple of deep breaths and continued.

"As you probably know, you were sent here to help me. In these few months, I got used to you and you grew close to my heart. However, as you are not eighteen yet, you are still in custody of Magdalene Order. The abbess formally informed me that your 'punishment' finished some time ago." Azmaria set her steady gaze on the girl in front of her. Rose suddenly grew nervous.

_Is she gonna sent me back there? _

The thoughts curled inside her mind and she felt sadness rising in her chest. She did not want to actually leave. This was her home. She is accepted here.

"Azmaria, I understand. Tell me how much time I have to pack my things." She said, building a tear-proof façade around her. But it wasn't working, because she felt them heavy in her heart. Azmaria's eyebrows rose and she chuckled.

"Oh, my dear Rosette, you missed the point entirely. You see, I was at the Order HQ yesterday and made a deal with the abbess. God, the paperwork was awful, and you will be eighteen in several months, but I think it was worth it." Rosette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

_If she doesn't wants to kick me out, then what's this fuss about? _

"So, you see, I just need your approval. So, Rosette, here it is." Azmaria smiled and put some papers on the table. The blonde's eyes widened when she read the title. She felt tears rolling down her cheek.

"Y-you would do that for me?" She asked with pure surprise evident in her voice. The albino just nodded. Rosette re-read the title. There was absolutely no doubt. She could hardly believe it.

'ADOPTION PAPER' it said.

And there was her name in the line. And Azmaria's.

"So, are you up to it?" The Apostle asked, brushing her silvery locks with her petite fingers. The girl swallowed. She kept gazing at Azmaria, and then back at the paper, and again at Azmaria, waiting for someone to yell 'This is a joke' and laugh. She just couldn't believe it. All kind of emotions swirled inside her. She slowly rose from her chair and hugged the elder woman.

"Thank you Az. If you aren't some angel sent from Heaven, then I really don't know what you are." She said and sobbed into her chest. Azmaria patted her back gently and ran fingers through her blonde mane.

"Hush, Rose. You are special, I knew that from the moment I set my eyes on you. Now, I have another gift for you. It's a bit odd, but if my speculations are true, you should find it useful." Azmaria bit her lip and rushed for something upstairs. She came back with a heavy, old book. A set of blue pools widened and she gasped in surprise. She carefully ran her fingers on the cover, stopping at the silver embossed title.

"This must be unique. I've never heard of this title before." She murmured and blushed.

"Well, I went through a lot of trouble to get it. And you are right, it is unique. One of my acquaintances wrote it decades ago. It's actually based on Chrono. He was Elder's main subject, and probably the only 'tame' demon there was." Azmaria chuckled at the memory. "We knew so little about demons' anatomy and nature back then. So Elder decided to run some tests and observe our Chrono for a while. And believe it or not, that is how this book was born." Rosette hugged her angel once again.

"Thank you so much for everything Az-" She stopped herself.

"Um… How should I call you now? Mother? Mum? Momma?" She giggled at the thought of actually having a mother. But, this amazing woman in front of her was basically her mother. Or the closest thing to that. Azmaria flushed dark crimson, her face matching her eyes.

"Oh, just call me Azmaria, or Az. There's absolutely no need to change thing. I already consider you my daughter, and this just made it official." She said and her mouth curved into a smile. Rosette quickly pecked her cheek, put the heavy book in her arms and rushed upstairs.

"Thanks." Her voice lingered in the air even after she was gone. Azmaria's thoughts trailed away.

'She is so like her, they could be twins. Maybe this isn't a coincidence. Maybe it's something more.' It was time to investigate.

'Maybe it's destiny.'

-x-

Rosette threw the book onto the bed and her gaze stayed on it for a time. She decided she could at least clean her room up before reading it. It was at least she could do.

_I still cannot believe she is going to adopt me. Now I really can call this place home! Now I really belong somewhere. _She stuck her head in the wardrobe. _God, where did I find this piece of clothing?_

She rummaged it for a while, until all her clothes were neatly arranged on the floor and carefully put back on their places. And just then she laid on the bed and looked at the title one more time.

'Demonology, life and habits of demons' it said.

She took a couple of deep breaths and anxiously opened the first page.

-x-

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. I had some Internet trouble, and the fact that I failed my Physics exam miserably didn't lighten the situation up. xD

But it is here guys. So review, pleeeeeeeease. Pretty please.  
*slaps herself for review pleading*

Life gets better, right?

~MB


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**White Rose Fox-**thanks :)

**elfenwindakachrno- **Agreed. God I hate that subject :S

**GoldLugers267- **I say yay, too xD

**sisana- **here it comes hehe.

**FaeSedgwick- **Aww, thank you. The idea just popped in my head. And it was supposed to be a one-shot xD  
lol, I don't have that here. I have 15 mandatory subjects. yay -.-

**p3paula**- glad you like it…~

~Sorry for the wait. Here it is :D

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 17**

_Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures … _**[Fully Alive, Flyleaf]**

-x-

'Introduction:

Basically, you have the one-and-only guidebook through demon habits, anatomy and behavior in your hands. It is written by me, Edward Hamilton, or the Elder.

In addition, if you are reading this, you should consider the fact that this is not for minors or innocent little girls. Moreover, if you are reading this, you obviously want to know something about the demons.

Therefore, I, the fabulous Elder, have gathered all the information you need to know about them. Use this simple guide and find out more about them.

Chapter 1: Basic information about demons  
Chapter 2: The Astral Line  
Chapter 3: Demon anatomy  
Chapter 4: Demon customs  
Chapter 5: Demon behavior  
Chapter 6: Demon diet  
Chapter 7: Heat  
Chapter 8: Mating  
Chapter 9: Reproduction  
Chapter 10: Some demons we'd encountered  
Epilogue: The conclusion'

"Wow. Only ten chapters?" Rosette frowned at the book. It was so thick. "Ah, better start reading already. But the question is, where do I start?" She eyed the names of the titles.

"Let's try some basic information first." She nodded and turned the page over. On the page was a sketch of something that was called 'Pandemonium'. Beneath the picture was another one, this time of some royal looking woman. Rosette narrowed her eyes.

It wasn't exactly a woman. Sure, it looked like one, but it definitely wasn't human. She read the description. 'Pandemonium'.

"Great, now I'm confused. There is this 'Pandemonium, which is some sort of place, and this one, which looks like some queen of some sorts." She sighed and began reading the chapter.

'The demon society has lived for many hundred years. It is probably the oldest living civilization on the planet. However, the question is, if demons have lived beside us for so long, how come we have never encountered any of them?

The answer is quite simple. The Pandemonium has been hidden. Some say it was buried down beneath the sea, and some say it was hidden in the mountains. No one knows the exact truth. I present you with some of the basics of the demons society. What exactly is a demon? A demon is a creature that has rather violent nature, usually is violent towards humans, but they are not completely evil.

The queen and the mother of all demons is called Pandemonium, and their society is named after her. Demon society is not arranged like the human one. Their home is more like a hive than a human city. There are several rankings of demons. First are the Legion…-'

"Okay, that's boring enough." Rosette murmured to herself. She went through a couple of pages, barely looking at them. They described the rankings of various demons and their specific roles in the society.

Her finger stopped suddenly as she spotted the word 'Sinners'. That made her curious and she read that section.

'Sinners are the demons that betrayed the queen mother, the Pandemonium, and with it the demon society itself. They are all high ranking demons (see page 4, paragraph 6).'

The blonde quickly turned the pages to see what has she missed.

'High ranking demons are the most similar to humans in their shape (see chapter 3 for more details) and intelligence. Their powers are usually based on the strength of the Astral Line (see chapter 2) and they are various.

They are able to stop time, produce balls of energy, create a scent that lures their prey (usually human females), control mind, shape shift and many others. Several rankings can be find here, too, they are…-'

"So, high ranking demon, ah?" Rosette said to herself and went back to the Sinners.

'There are six known Sinners. Their names are Aion, Chrono, Genai, Rizelle, Shader and Viede.'

The girl slightly gasped when she saw Chrono's name. "It shouldn't be a surprise actually." She frowned when she found out that there wasn't much information about them.

Just basic description about their abilities, personalities and connections. There was also a sketch of each one of them.

She absently brushed her fingers against the sketch of Chrono, which had the most details in it. She remembered his vivid crimson eyes, his dark hair that shined purple in the sunlight and his lean body. She was kinda disappointed about the info, but she sighed and let it go. She just mumbled to herself.

"I find something that actually interests me, and there isn't anything about it?" She sighed deeply and continued to read.

Once she hadn't found anything interesting, she skipped to the second chapter, The Astral Line. From what said in it, she figured that it was some sort of flowing spiritual energy, which every living being needed to live. Also, it was the source of the energy for the demons. They sampled the energy with collectors placed on their bodies.

She decided to skip the 'Demon Anatomy' part. Her face turned beat red when she first gazed o the sketches.

"Oh, my. No, my poor virgin eyes." She squeaked and quickly turned couple of pages over. It seemed that this person called Elder made a lot of sketches. And the majority of them were of females.

"Damn, I didn't know there were so many female demons in the world." The blonde said as she went back at the first page.

"Okay, I'm definitely skipping anatomy. I may read behavior and customs later. But what is this 'Heat'?" Her eyes widened in confusion. She flipped the pages in rush until she came to the one saying 'Heat' in bold letters. Her gaze met the letters and she focused on the text.

'Heat

Definition: A regularly recurring period in female mammals during which the animal is sexually receptive.

Heat is not specific only for mammals, but for demons also. The public opinion is that humans don't have 'heat' periods.

That is rather incorrect.

Human females go in heat ten days before their monthly period start, and that is the time that they are most fertile. But as human males don't have the heightened sense of smell, they cannot detect it. On the contrary, demons go in heat while in the mating process (see chapter 8).

At certain age, the male demons start react to females' scents. As the demons have longer lifetime than humans, it is assumed that this age is around two hundred.'

"Two hundred? That is twice my lifetime." Rosette said to herself. "I wonder how old is Chrono. He couldn't be that old already." She shook her head and continued.

'The queen, Pandemonium, chooses a specific number of the most powerful females each season. The rest are infertile and do other duties. The females go in the heat to attract males.

They produce specific pheromones that lead the males towards them. While in heat, demons cannot control their animalistic urges and become mindless predators. And they prey are obviously the females. Therefore, the males unwilling to mate leave the Pandemonium for a longer period of time.

In order to mate, the male demons fight to gain the privilege to reproduce. These seasons are the bloodiest of them all because only the strongest males get to mate. The others are killed. This is how Pandemonium controls the genes passed on from both mother and father.'

"That's… wow. They sure are animalistic creatures." She frowned at their nature, which was obviously closer to animals in some times. She just couldn't imagine Chrono being the crazy lust crazed creature. She wondered if he had ever mated with some females and had children.

"Nope, definitely not my favorite subject to think about." She murmured. On the next pages were some sketches and more facts about heat, then comparing human, animal and demon heat, followed by some charts.

'Mating

There is one rule in the mating process. Mating is never about love. Instead, it is about the passing the best genes to the successors.

When the male demons finally conquers his opponents and claims the female, the next stage is entered. This is called mating. When the male finally approaches the female, there are several more steps which should be followed. The male courts the female by placing a biting mark on the place above her collarbone. That means that he claimed her.

However, the final joining must be fully accepted by the female. In the process, the female creature deep gashes with her claws on the male's back. The male must endure the pain subduing to the female.

If the female is satisfied, she bites the male's neck and allows him to drink some of her blood. If he does not, he dies of blood loss eventually.

When that stage is done, the female submits willingly to the male, and he marks her permanently. The mating ritual is completed by the sexual act. The next stage is reproduction itself. More about that is in the next chapter.

It is unknown if the demons mate for life and if they produce children after the first mating. The females-'

"I think that is already too much info for today." Rosette exclaimed. Her head spun from all the information. She carefully closed the old book and put it on her desk. She gazed outside and realized that the sun had already set.

"Wow, reading really does take time." She grinned and went to take a hot, relaxing shower.

-x-

When she was cleaned and changed into her PJs, she put her head on the soft surface of her pillow and let her mind wander.

'I wonder if demons are capable of love. I mean, they have to feel something.'

_Mating is never about love_.

'But there must be something. I mean, look at Chrono for example. I simply can't believe that he cannot feel.'

She flushed at the memory how he reacted when she came to visit him. She touched her lips and let the memory of their kiss flood her senses. That kind of affection couldn't be given without emotion. Her eyebrows furrowed.

'But I don't even know him. Dammit, why must this be so confusing?' She sighed mentally. Tomorrow. She will face him tomorrow. And she sincerely hoped that she would understand this unknown emotions a little bit better then.

-x-

**A/N: ** *wipes sweat off forehead*  
This was very difficult to write. I mean really difficult.

In addition, I'm getting ready for Physics tomorrow. Wish me luck :D

And I'm truly sorry if the info isn't good. xD  
I get points for trying, right?

So, you know that pretty button that says 'Review'?  
Well, push it and tell me what you think.

Much love ~MB


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I'm quite proud that I got positive responses for 'the book.'  
I'm late and I know that. But, hey, at least a chapter is a bit longer. :D

**White Rose Fox- **I'm so glad you liked it :)

**GoldLugers267- **LOL. Did you notice that almost every manga has a perv in it? That's… disturbing. Yay, I earned 100 points. Thank you~

**Mikro- **Thanks for the info. I kinda thought about that, too, but I decided to… um… how to say… manipulate that info for the benefit of the plot.

**Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu- **Thanks, I had a hard time writing it though.

**Moi Productions Ea Rayos- **Here you go, another chappie.

**ShakyHades EDL- ***shakes paw* Us with non English origin should stick together xD  
Waaaaaaaah, I decided to go along with your advice (surprise, surprise) and actually write a longer chapter. Rosette's reincarnation wouldn't be her mirror image. There would be slight differences, but it would be her. That's how I imagine it xD  
I had a hard time imagining Az old, too. However, I couldn't make her like 30 or like that, 'cause it wouldn't really fit the timeline. I'm sorry for Josh. About Satella, I dunno if she will appear, but if my mind (and it changes veeery quickly) decides for her to have some important role in this, she will come. Glad you always read it. I appreciate that you took your time and wrote a review xD

So, enough of my ranting… NEXT CHAPTER!

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 18**

_This is your life, it's all been ordinary  
Do you find all you were?  
Then you find your life is all but something ordinary  
And you're longing for home, you're gonna find yourself at home…___**[Ordinary, Buzzhorn]**

-x-

She was never meant to die. She was destined to live long and fulfilled life, get married and raise her kids. Smile a lot more, shout a lot less.

And then, her vision of future was shattered when he entered her life.

With a blink of a ruby eye, her life was changed. Her time became limited, her dreams distant. But the truth was, she did not regret it. Not once.

She was happy to live in the present, to dream of tomorrow, to be with him. She learned to live in the present, use every day because it might have been her last.

And with those simple words, her fate was sealed.

"Very well. Then we shall have a contract. Christopher Rosette."

-x-

She woke up in sweat that day. Those exact words echoed in her head. Her fists clenched and she grabbed her sheet tight.

The memories flooded her mind little by little, but somehow she knew they weren't hers. Not in this lifetime at least. But they seemed right, it all fit like it was some kind of giant puzzle. She could still hear his velvet voice whisper those words in the wind.

'_Am I destined to love him just like she was?'_ She accepted him, accepted her reality.

'_If I were to make that choice to bind myself to him, would I have the strength to do it?'_ Her body shivered at the thought because she wasn't certain. She wasn't the strong human she was in her previous life. She was just Rosette, a scared teenager who didn't know what was real anymore.

'_But she didn't do it because of her. She did it for her brother.'_ She snickered at that thought. She envied her to have such strong connection to someone. She was an only child, she didn't have anyone.

'_Maybe that is why I don't understand.' _She shook her head so her blond tresses fell over her face. She distantly removed her bangs from her eyes.

'_I am not her… Or am I? Am I just a shell of her? Is my life set in stone by her actions?'_ Tears glazed her blue orbs and she fought the battle to keep them from spilling.

'_No, I am myself. My actions are my own.'_ She was not a shadow, not a replica. She had her mind, her heart, her emotions. She had free will. But she embraced the emotions from her previous life, too.

She embraced that stubborn blonde who was so much like her. But, in the end, she had her whole life in front of her.

The only thing Rosette Christopher didn't have.

-x-

He sighed, his ruby eyes narrowing. God, the modern day clothing was tight. He felt caged in it. But that was the price he was willing to pay.

Previously, Chrono had morphed into his adult form, just to find out that the city had changed in all those years.

He saw some weird things that he barely recognized as cars, weird poles that changed colors, and people who gave him rather weird looks. His modern set of clothing consisted of faded trousers which, if he remembered right, people called 'jeans', red wife beater shirt and his red bandana.

So why did people looked at him with those curious expressions?

He sighed and wondered into the park. It reminded him of the forest, so he figured he might stay there to sort his thoughts. The moment he sat on the old wooden bench, his mind relaxed. He could hear the wind singing with the trees, the bird playing in its high branches, and all that beyond the rush of the city.

Sure, he could hear people talking about some insignificant things, or laughing at various jokes. Some of them even made his lips curl in a smile.

"Ask him." The words were brought by the wind along with the scent of mango and pine. Weird combination.

"No, you ask him."

"Okay, okay." Soft footsteps echoed the paved road and two women entered his vision. His eyes narrowed slightly.

'**What now?' **

The taller one, a petite raven, blushed when she noticed that he was staring at them. The other one, a slim brunette sighed.

"Hello there, um, we were wondering… actually, Kelly here was wondering-" He barely stopped himself from growling. He could smell her intentions laced with sweet honey in her voice. Their scent wasn't nearly as enticing as Rosette's was, but it was female's scent. His only luck was that neither wasn't in heat. He snickered at himself.

"Sorry, girls, I'm taken." He said with a grin and stood up, ready to leave. The disappointment was lingering in his nostrils and he knew he needed to get away. In the city, there wasn't any danger, because the various odor clouded his sense of smell. But here, in the nature, it was entirely another matter.

'**More fresh air.'** His eyes averted at the high building in front of him. So, the city has grown in time. His lips twisted in a smirk and he jumped high. His wings immediately flared and it took him a couple of seconds to get to the rooftop. His eyes closed in a rush.

God, it was good to be awake again. He removed his shining purple tresses from his face and scanned the area. New York City.

'**It's been a long time since I was here.'** He remembered all those times Rosette and he would get in trouble. His memories flooded him and various incidents crept into his mind.

The poltergeist incident at the Ronald mansion, where the crazy mistress of the current lord chased Rosette. It was revealed that he killed her because she was pregnant. Poor woman. Anyway, the blonde couldn't convince the ghost that she was not yet another woman that lord brought to his bed, so the poltergeist did everything to kill her.

In the end, Rosette released a Gospel and sent her to the afterlife. Or wherever she ended.

Needless to say, the house collapsed. Then there was the ghoul incident at Brooklyn, where she managed to destroy a few buildings.

"It was not my fault that the ghoul was so lively."

She would say, her face flushed with embarrassment. He chuckled at the memory. Another mission which ended in catastrophe flashed before his eyes. The time they drove the boat into the Statue of Liberty. And all because of a golden statue that wanted to be returned to its homeland.

Yes, the memories were vivid, but not satisfying. Not now when his instincts were knocking on the main gate of his mind. He managed to brush the thoughts away for now and he lunged forward.

To where his heart resided.

To Rosette.

-x-

She brushed the sudden pang of uneasiness away from her thoughts.

"Azmaria, do you think we could go somewhere today? I'm in desperate need of clothing." The blonde eyed her worn jeans and T-shirt. Azmaria just smiled and gave her an apologetic look. She flipped the eggs one more time and served them.

She tilted her head and blinked. Her red eyes examined Rosette, who just made another hole on her shirt by accidently burning it.

"Dear, you are so clumsy." The elder woman giggled. The warm smile touched her lips and she looked years younger.

"You should laugh more Az." Rosette said and sighed. The laughter died soon after.

"Before you came, I really didn't have anything to laugh about." Her eyes opened again and there was certain sense of age in them. Once again, Rosette admired this woman.

"So, what do you say we spend some girl time and buy you some new clothes? The summer is nearly here and most of yours are winter clothing." Rosette nodded.

"I can't wait for that stupid summer break already. The school is boring."

"Sure it is, but you must finish it." Rosette put the last piece of egg in her mouth and mumbled.

"I could get a job at the Order since I went through the exorcist training and all..." This time Azmaria sighed.

"Do you really want such a dangerous job?"

That question caught her off guard. When she put her finger on it, she wasn't really sure. Did she want to chase demons? Did she want to risk her life every time she did?

A soft knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts. She slowly rose to her feet, but a gentle hand stopped her.

"I'll get the door, you go upstairs and get ready. It's probably the postman anyway." With another reassuring glance, she let the blonde go. She rushed upstairs while Azmaria opened the door.

"Hello, how can I hel-" The man laughed and Azmaria had to raise her head to look at his eyes.

"You." Her jaw slowly dropped and she fainted. Before she hit the floor, two strong arms wrapped around her and put her on the couch.

His lips curved into a smirk and he waited for the girl to come downstairs.

-x-

"Would it be too much if I asked for a new school uniform?" Rosette whispered while writing what was necessary for her to buy.

"Well, probably, but I'll ask anyway."She tucked the list into her pocket, tied her hair into a high ponytail and brushed the bangs from her eyes.

"Ready to go." She slowly walked downstairs, still trapped in her thoughts. "Azmaria, I'm re-" Her eyes widened and horror swirled in those blue depths.

"Oh my God. Az!" She quickly kneeled beside the couch and reached to feel for the pulse. Azmaria was unusually pale, even for an albino like her. Her skin resembled a sheet of paper.

Rosette released the sigh she didn't even know she was holding when she finally found a heartbeat. She wiped the sweat coming off her forehead.

"Azmaria. Please wake up." Like she heard her, the woman slowly opened her eyes.

"You are alive. Wait, I'll get you some water." She somehow managed to stood up and get to the kitchen when she ran into something hard. She rubbed her forehead and cursed the damn wall. Except it was no wall. She lifted her lids and left out a small shriek.

"You jerk! Now move, I have to get some water for Azmaria." Chrono chuckled and moved out of the way. It took just a couple of seconds for Rosette's mind to register everything.

"Wait a minute. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Chrono clamped his hands over his sensitive ears.

"Wow woman, watch the tone." She moved in a rush, and poured some cold water in a glass. Then she brought it to the frail albino, who was now in a sitting position. Her eyes never left the purple haired demon, not even when the taste of ice water filled her mouth. Rosette put the half empty glass on the coffee table and crossed her arms.

"Are you okay?" Her words were calm, but her eyes were full of concern. Someone coughed and she shot a freezing glare in that direction. Chrono winced, not used to that reaction.

"Listen Azmaria, I'm sorry…" He played with the tips of his hair while gazing at the two females.

"Don't bother Chrono, it's not your fault. I'm just not used to surprises. There are hardly any left in my life." Azmaria chuckled, but it was a sad laugh.

"Wait a minute, what is going on? And why the hell is he here?" She glared at the poor demon again. His lips formed an uneasy smile.

"I… um… I figure it would be nice to visit you, so I dropped by. Az here opened the door and fainte-"

"She WHAT?" Azmaria put her petite hand on Rosette's shoulder to calm her down.

"I fainted Rose. It's not a big deal anyway. Like I said, I'm not used to surprises." Rosette calmed, but she did not stop glaring at the demon.

"So, are you ready to go?" Azmaria asked and started rising from the couch. The blonde put her hands on Azmaria' shoulders and gently nudged her to lie again.

"I can't Az. You just fainted and you are in no position to go anywhere." She absently stroked the strands of that silvery hair and then went to find some blankets. Chrono's gaze followed her until she got out of the room.

"Well, she is certainly something. It's a good thing she only barks, but not bites." He chuckled in amusement.

"Don't underestimate her Chrono. She will bite if you push her." Azmaria eyed the stairs where the girl disappeared moments ago.

"So, Az, it had been a while since we last met. You've grown and changed." That caused the albino to laugh. Her eyes sparkled with playfulness she didn't experience in long time.

"And you have stayed the same since the day I last saw you." Chrono nodded and sat on the sofa next to her.

"You haven't changed, not really. You still have a kind heart. After all you took this girl in, even if it's hard to look at her every day and remember." Something sinister moved in his eyes when he pronounced the last word. The light of amusement died out and there was only darkness of blood left.

"She is special. Not only in appearance, but in her actions as well. Did you not notice that?" Chrono's head cocked in curiosity, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. In the end, he just nodded.

"She might be more connected to Rosette then we thought. Do you believe in reincarnations, Chrono?"

-x-

After she finally found some fuzzy blankets and a rather soft pillow, Rosette ran back into the living room. There she found sight most amusing. Azmaria was laughing, which suspiciously sounded like giggling, at Chrono who was cursing all over.

Apparently, the all mighty demon tripped over the tiny table and somehow the half empty glass of cold water ended up on his head. So here he was, his purple mane dripping wet, his ego wounded and his mood ruined.

"Would you stop laughing already? It's not even that funny." He said and started pouting.

'_He looks so cute when he does that.'_ Rosette thought to herself. She caught herself gawking at him. Again. Her face flushed red and she hid her embarrassment behind the blankets. There was that weird, tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. Chrono's eyes instantly averted towards her and their gazes clashed.

With the newly awoken feelings inside of her, she couldn't force herself to look away. Instead, she got trapped in his intense gaze. She could feel those red flames in his eyes flaming through her, waking up parts of her that she never knew that existed. It was not until Azmaria's words got to her she put herself together.

"Rosette, dear, could you get another glass of water for me? Chrono had a little accident-"

"Az." He sent a poisonous glare in her direction, but she merely smiled. Rosette slowly put the blanket beneath her and the pillow under her head. She brought back another glass of water and sat on the sofa opposite of Chrono.

The emotions still lingered in her and she could not trust herself to look his way again. The demon gave up on trying drying his hair, and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Rose, I was so sorry that our trip was canceled, so I asked Chrono for a little favor." The blonde's head snapped towards her caretaker, fair tresses filling her vision. She brushed those away and prayed that she wasn't thinking the same thing as the albino.

Her pools widened as she gazed into calm depths of Azmaria's and then to the stormy ones of Chrono.

'_No. No, no, no. You cannot-' _

"As I can't go, and you need some clothing after all, I thought he may accompany you."

'_She did not just say that.' _

She stared at disbelief at Azmaria, trying to find some traces of smile that would prove this was some kind of a cruel joke. There was none, and she took a glance at the demon. He looked equally displeased by this as she was.

'_So he doesn't want to spend time with me. Bastard.' _

"Azmaria… I-?"

"You'll thank me later, now go pick up your stuff and get going." The woman smiled at the stunned teen. Rosette shook her head all the way to her room and back.

'_This isn't happening. I am not going out with him.'_ Wait. Going out?

'_Great, now my brain is picking on me, too.' _

Rosette sighed as she walked out of the house. Chrono was right beside her. She glanced at him again, but his expression didn't change. It was thoughtful and surprised. He looked just like something was bugging him.

'_Aw, great, I bet he won't even talk to me.'_ She closed her eyes and shook her head.

It couldn't get worse now. Couldn't it?

-x-

**A/N: Not much to say. Only something has been bugging me. The Word decided to announce to me that 'half empty glass' can be corrected with 'half full glass'. Weird, ah?  
I'm more a pessimist myself, so I'm satisfied with half empty. XD**

**Enough of me. Reviews are, like always, appreciated.  
~MB**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**White Rose Fox- **. Az is the best xD

**GoldLugers267- **let's see how that 'small' date works~

**FadingNoctis**- thanks for all your reviews, I'm glad that you liked it

**xXJeanetteXx**-yay, shopping sessions!

**ShakyHades EDL- **hey, the original is always better. .  
I want to add Satella, but I didn't figure out how would she fit .

Let's pretend it didn't take two weeks for an update. Okay?

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 19**

_Arise and be  
All that you dreamed, all that you dreamed.  
Arise and be  
All that you dreamed, all that you dreamed…_** [Arise, Flyleaf]**

-x-

It went all right so far. After the initial bicker between Rosette and Chrono on the subject should they walk or fly to the mall, it was peaceful.

Rosette won, of course, after Azmaria interrupted and said to Chrono that demons weren't exactly a common sight. His face went into a small pout after that and he continued insisting that it would be faster his way. The blonde's temper flared then and she yelled at him 'if he wants to be exterminated, she's up to it'.

That shut him for some time. She was secretly amused by his stubbornness, which in some ways countered her own. In addition, he looked absolutely cute with that pout face on. Like he wasn't a day older that sixteen.

Rosette sighed as she remembered that small fight. The demon was walking beside her, following her pace in silence. She could see that his senses were on high alert by the way his ears perked up by the slightest sound, or his nose twitch.

His red pools darted around the scenery, like a predator stalking its prey. She almost regretted that she turned his offer down. He was right, after all, flying is faster than walking. And that way, she could probably take a peek at his not-exactly-covered chest. She felt a mental slap and flushed all the way to her toes.

'_That's definitely not what good girls think. But I can't seem to get my mind off him for some reason._' She could still feel that damn lingering feeling on her lips. However, it was all wrong. It was just too soon. Sure, she wanted a family, but she had to know the guy first. And not go jumping at the first crush she got.

'_I'm freaking out. Not a good sign._' Not, definitely not a good one.

Especially since they were heading for a date.

'_Not a date. A shopping trip._'

She cursed her mind for even thinking about those things. For God's sake, she was just a teenager, and he was an adult. A teenager whose hormones were in its peak. Definitely not! She was just a normal girl with normal interests. Or so she decided to tell herself. But something knocked on the back of her mind and she couldn't just ignore it anymore.

"Hey, Chrono, how old are you actually?" The said demon's eyes stopped scanning the area and fixed on her. He actually looked surprised a bit, and hesitated a bit in answering her question. He murmured something to himself and stayed silent.

"What did you say?" The girl asked again. He carefully removed his dark locks from his face and sighed.

"I'm two hundred and fifty two, give or take a decade. Well, as I was actually fifty years in hibernation, that would make me what, two hundred?" Her mind sent a shiver through her body.

'_At certain age, the male demons start reacting to females' scents. As the demons have longer lifetime than humans, it is assumed that this age is around two hundred._'

Her senses clouded as she slowly registered that fact in her brain.

'_But he said himself that he was actually two hundred and fifty._'

That calmed her down a little. Maybe he already went through that faze. And who know, that 'Elder' didn't sound so convincing to her, maybe he miscalculated or something? She felt a warm grip on her shoulder that made her stop.

"We're here." He said curtly. She felt herself going red again.

'_I was thinking about it so hard that I didn't even notice…_' She slowly gazed towards him, and spotted that he was eying her with some emotion she did not recognize. She gave him a small smile and murmured 'thanks'. He nodded and took her hand so he would not lose her in the crowd.

At the smallest brush of his hands, electricity emerged and went through her body. She felt safe knowing that he was there.

'_And that's all it matters, right?_'

-x-

He tightened his grip o her hand as he slowly went through the things that occurred earlier. Sure, the question startled him. He felt something for her and he felt hurt by that question. Would his age be the problem?

Of course, time meant something completely different for demons than it did for humans. He was mentally older, but his physical body was of twenty-five year old in his adult form, and twelve in his child form. She did not understand what time means for us. Human hours, days, weeks are all a bare blink of an eye for a demon.

Nothing.

But then, why did he feel that uncomfortable feeling in his gut when she asked him that question. Sure, the age difference was great, but shock on her face afterwards startled him more. Chrono slowly shook his head.

'**She was probably thinking about something else.**' That calmed him down a little. The emotions flashing in her eyes, the scent which was tainted with fear and panic for few seconds… All that made him fidget.

She didn't even notice when she almost him the front door of this 'mall' thing. He had to stop her. His concentration was on high alert, mostly because he hardly trusted himself near her. He let out a sigh as he gripped her hand and they dived into sea of humans. His nose was assaulted by various scents, and that, thank God, took his thoughts off the blonde girl beside him.

"Let's go here." She said as they passed what seemed like the hundredth random shop. He didn't understand the words in the name, so he didn't even try. She pulled him inside and they went searching for something 'nice' as she put it. And then she suddenly stopped and her eyes bore into his.

"Umm, Chrono… Can I ask you for a favor?" His eyes pierced her for a second and then his lips curved into a half-hearted smile.

"Sure."

'**As long it doesn't consist of you stripping clothes of that lovely body.**' He inwardly froze when he realized what was he thinking.

'**Aw, crap, Chrono, concentrate. Now is not the time to think about that.**' His concentration reached its maximum, but before that another thought crept into his mind.

'**There are too many witnesses to do that.**' He felt familiar heat stirring inside him from the bare thoughts. Rosette didn't notice anything, but continued blushing from her own thoughts.

"I will try these clothes on, and I would appreciate if you would tell me if they fit or not." All his thought luckily disappeared when she gripped him hand and lead him to the changing rooms.

"Now, you seat here, and I'll be back in a few." The demon obediently sat and sorted his thought.

'**I am the adult here. I am responsible for her. What if something happens? What if the only thing I can't protect her from is… myself? Damn, I have to ask Azmaria about this when we get out.**'

His ears twitched as he heard the rustle of fabric behind the curtain and he cursed his damn hearing for the first time in his life. He slowly concentrated on the other noises, like the ticking of the clock, the murmur of voices in the background, sound of fabric against the skin…

'**Damn, when did I become a pervert?**' In that moment, Rosette exited the changing room in a bright blue spaghetti strap summer dress. The color lit up her eyes, and the fabric clung to her curves wondrously. The demon found that it was suddenly hard to breath due to the raising heat both in the room and inside him.

'**Well, hell.**'

-x-

She tried on the fifth set of clothing, which consisted of black wife beater shirt and low waist jeans, and with a sigh looked at herself in the mirror. When she asked Chrono is the outfit good, he would just look at her with that strange glint in his eyes and nodded or shook his head.

Only time he commented was when he said 'that green shirt is too short' in a rather low and grumpy voice. Another desperate sigh escaped her lips.

'_If I can't get the man I like think I look nice, then how could I get anyone else._' She fixed her shirt once again and silently exited the small space.

"So, does this fit me?" She asked with a small grin on her face. He slowly looked at her. His eyes almost instantly locked with hers. His arms were folded while he watched her.

'_There's that look again. Like I'm something to eat._' His swirling ruby orbs scanned her down from her eyes, to her lips, to her breasts, and down to her legs. When he was finished taking in what he saw, he locked eyes with hers again.

"It fits you." He barely murmured and averted his gaze, now looking at random people in the shop. His ears moved a bit when she sighed and went back to change to her original clothing.

'_Maybe he just isn't the guy to go shopping with._' Thinking some rather not pleasant things about males and their habits, she sighed in exhaustion.

'_Maybe he is just the same as everybody else_.'

She didn't know how wrong she was.

-x-

The control of his basic instincts was slowly, but securely slipping away from him. She was parading in front of him for God's sake. From that too revealing dress, to the kinky shirts, and rounded off with too short skirts. When you spent six years of your too long life in a nunnery, you are used to a lot of things. And that kind of clothing wasn't one.

'**Get me a break.**' The lean legs, the cleavage, the soft glow of her skin, everything was drawing him in. He felt like a bomb ready to blow. Just ticking off for now, but when you least expect it, BOOM!

Moreover, that was not a good sign.

At least nobody could see the evidence due to the jeans he wore. He relaxed when she finally said they were over. They went to the cash register and paid for some stuff that she picked (without his help).

"Chrono, you look flushed, are you alright?" Rosette asked and reached to touch his forehead.

"Yes, you are definitely hot. Do you mind if we stop by some café and grab a drink?" He just shook his head as she continued to eye him curiously. Then she gripped his hand and yanked him to the nearest bench.

"Be here and I'll get something for us." He didn't say anything, just turned his head around and focused on other things. After few minutes, she could hear Rosette laugh. It was a beautiful, breathtaking sound.

'**How come she never laughs when I'm around?**' His gaze found her chatting with some boys. She laughed again as one of them whispered something in her ear. Jealousy was a thorn in his heart as he unconsciously rose and walked to her. A low growl escaped his throat as his shadow fell on the still laughing boy.

"Oh, sorry Chrono, I met my friends from the orphanage. Guys, this is Chrono. Chrono, these are guys. Mathew, Daniel, Fade and Maddox. Here you go." She tugged an ice cream in his hands.

"It's strawberry flavored. I didn't know which one to take, so I took my favorite. See?" She showed her own ice cream and flushed a little. The demon still eyed the teenagers suspiciously.

'**Put one finger on my mate and you will regret it.**' He thought as he glared at every of them.

"Hey, Rose, how come you never told us you got a boyfriend?"

'**A boyfriend?**' Chrono's mind worked hard to remember why that word sounded so familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Rosette, on the other hand, turned a bright pink.

"Oh, he's not… I'm am not… We don't…" She quickly searched her mind for the right words, but it seemed that it went blank.

"So, Rosette's boyfriend, I have to inform you, if you break her heart, you will have to deal with us." The raven, Fade, said and grinned.

"Aww, too bad, Rose, I wanted to ask you on a date. You broke my heart." Another one, the brunette, joked. Chrono's eyes narrowed.

'**He challenges me on a duel for my mate.**' Somewhere in his mind, he registered that this was not wise. But his instinct ripped through the haze that quickly waited to cloud his brain. His eyes flashed bright crimson as his fist connected with the boy's face. The boy landed with a crash to the ground.

'**Duel won.**' His ears perked and he heard his mate scream.

"Oh my God. Daniel. Are you all right? Chrono you asshole, he was only joking." The demon just put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Mine mate. Nobody else's."

-x-

"Mine mate. Nobody else's." His husky voice said.

'_Oh fuck, did he just say mate? Crap, crap, crap._' She sent her friends an apologetic look at mouthed to them that they should go and that she will call them later. The teenagers quickly picked up their fallen friend, nodded and left. She fixed her mind at the demon whose 'innocent' nuzzling turned into kissing her neck. His hands moved and turned her so she could see that same glint in his eyes as before.

'_Well, damn, if I knew this was gonna happen, I wouldn't take him with me._' She tried to fight, she really did, but the demon's grip was firm and strong. She tried to think straight for a solution while he assaulted her neck. Suddenly a not very nice idea came to her mind. Her eyes looked sorrowfully at Chrono, but she sighed.

'_It has to be done._' But first, she needed a distraction.

"Chrono?" He answered with a soft growl, which sounded suspiciously like a purr. He stopped with his actions and raised his head. His gaze met hers and she could clearly see that his eyes weren't the crystal clear ruby. They were nearer to the rich burgundy-the color of blood.

'_It's now or never._' She firmly pressed her lips on his. He growled in surprise, but quickly adjusted and took control.

"I'm sorry." She said between the kisses and planted one last kiss on his lips. Then she hit him in groin. He blinked in confusion and released her. His breathing was ragged and uneven. Then he started making whining noises.

"Chrono?"

'_God, what have I done?_'

She almost regretted her action seeing the poor demon wince in pain. She supported him and half-carried him to the nearest bench. He jerked at her touch, but slowly leaned in.

'_Why am I feeling guilty when he was practically ravishing me in the middle of a public area._' Her cheeks burned red and her hand darted to her neck. The skin was sensitive there, but on some spots more than on others. Her fingers traced the line of his kisses to her lips. She frowned slightly. They felt tender and swollen.

"Rosette?"

The demon asked quietly. His eyes darted to look at him. She felt even guiltier when she saw the regret written on his face.

'_So he really doesn't want me like that… It's all his fucking instincts. Stupid, how could you even think…?_'

"Yeah?" His eyes burned her to her very soul. They were again more of a ruby, with his previous madness only rimming the edges.

"I'm sorry. I didn't… They… I just lost control." He pushed his head in his hands and began to shake it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He silently chanted and she felt horrible. Her petite hands reached for his and she interlock their fingers.

"Stop. Please, just stop." He didn't, so she did another thing that was left. She hugged him. She was careful to put all she felt in the one embrace.

"It's okay." He just seemed like a big baby, lost in time and space.

'_What could possibly make him act like this?_'

"Rosette…"

"Hush, just hush Chrono. Feel what I feel and let your guilt go." His rocking slowed and finally stopped. He just breathed in and out. She gently stroked his hair and was amazed by how soft it felt. She was secretly jealous.

Although everyone told her she had look to die for, she grew bored with her blonde hair. It was cute when they were all kids, so she was just innocent and sweet. But now, blondes were marked as 'easy'. And it annoyed her to her very core. She didn't want to dye her hair, mostly because people looked at her like she was crazy every time she attempted to buy the dye.

So her fingers played with his dark locks, and her thoughts dozed off. She didn't even notice the internal struggle in her companion. She just held him like it was her only purpose in life.

'Cause, after all, nothing else mattered.

-x-

A/N: Okay, some **FAQs (fackyews!)**

**Why suddenly the need to write FAQs?**

I felt like it and I like talking to myself. And hope that someone actually reads these. Although they make no sense.

**M rating, why actually?**

Because of my naughty mind. And some sexual innuendos later. (I'm too young to write that!) xD

**You are late with the chapter(s)!**

Sorry! Life is bugging me . and I'm too lazy to have a writer's block.

**I've heard that before.**

Sure you did.

**Do demons purr?**

No, cats do. Not that I've ever met a demon.

**When will the next chapter come out?**

You just hope that my best friend, School and my boyfriend, Homework, gave me some time for myself. And there's matter I'm volunteering in all sorts of things… Well, hell.

For the end, if you did hear phrases 'Like I'm something for eat' and 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry', you know that I don't own it. The first is the Twilight innuendo (the book is okay, but I'm not some crazy fan), and the second is the quote from 'Doctor Who'. The Tenth Doctor to be exact. That guy says 'sorry' a lot, but I still love him.

I'm boring. Yes, I know. If you have any comments or whatsoever, just write a review. Or e-mail me.

Snowy hugs ~MB


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**To Feather of Night, because she took me away from reality and gave me my power of imagination back. And she also called back my muse from the woods. :D**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 20**

_Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame? _** [Tears Don't Fall, Bullet For My Valentine]**

-x-

An eerie silence filled the oncoming days. The blue eyed girl buried herself in the housework. There was, after all, always something to do in Azmaria's house.

Always a flicker of dust to clean, a frame to stitch up or a room to explore.

She woke up early, ate, and then went to exploring. She found an old storage room in which she found all sorts of old clothes and furniture. Her mind was trapped in the past, so it didn't have to bother with the present. She investigated the past of Magdalene's Order. She read Azmaria's old journal about her travels.

About her love. About her friends. About how, one by one, they were all gone. And the giant void that was left in her soul.

She couldn't picture the Apostle in her youth. The carefree girl she saw on the photos. She only saw a magnificent kind soul with old eyes that saw all sorts of life's treasures and pain. She saw the change, it was obvious after all.

The eyes.

The windows to someone's soul.

They could tell you everything you needed to know about someone. She held two pictures parallel and studied them. The first one, where she was laughing and her eyes sparkled with childish joy and curiosity. She knew they were crimson, although she couldn't see them because the picture was black and white. Rosette turned the back and read the inscription.

'Rose, Chrono, Satella and Az. Magdalene's Order headquarters. April 1928.'

Rose quickly flipped the photo and put it aside. It was an intrusion of privacy. Her gaze fell on the other photo she held in her hands. In this one she was older, maybe in her late twenties. She was holding a tiny baby in her arms and there was a man kissing her cheek. She smiled for the camera, but her smile looked worn out. Her eyes held the hazy tone in them, so much like they did now.

But she was happy. Something that Rose wasn't. Not truly at least.

She looked out of a window and decided to take a short walk outside. Summer was knocking on the door, and the days were getting sunnier and warmer. She absently gazed at the demon who was just staring in the sky.

'_He always belonged to somebody else.'_ She reminded herself as she felt the familiar bitter sting of tears. All these things she was.

Her hair, her eyes, her personality. Him. It was already used, leaving her just a poor copy, a shadow of somebody who lived long before she was even born.

'_Was anything ever mine at all?'_

-x-

Chrono listened to the sounds and watched the sky emotionlessly. He heard her crying before, but never did the pain burn so deep. His ruby eyes flickered around his and shined in the warm sun. For once, there was nothing he could really do. He wasn't asking for this. All he wanted was a normal life.

Of course, as normal as a demon could live.

He never intended to give his heart truly to someone. The first time it was unintentionally, the second time he thought it was for good, but this…

'**Maybe my waiting has ended.'**

This time his heart was taken away. Not given, but forcefully carved out of the cage he locked it into. Sometimes, when he thought about it, he found it amusing. Other times it depressed him. But, most of all, it gave him hope. Hope that maybe it wasn't over yet.

'**Third time is the charm.'** He bitterly smiled. His finger brushed the silky surface of his now bright purple hair. His legs moved slowly and he stood up. His eyes absently scanned the sky as one thought entered his scarred mind.

'**Would she hold me if she knew my shame?'**

-x-

It all came down to this place. The meadow with ancient trees and a lake in the middle.

'_It's like I'm cursed to this place.' _Maybe she was, after all.

'_Maybe I'm sentenced to visit her grave always. I am, after all, her shade.'_ Something tingled in her chest at the dark thought, but she pushed it aside.

'_Maybe if I pretend to be her, he'll like me better.'_

Another tingling sensation before tears broke the wall she created to keep them at bay. Her hands rushed to her face to wipe them, but it was no good. They kept coming, one wave after another.

'_Maybe if I close my eyes I will wake up in a better world.'_

Maybe it will all be gone. All the betrayal, the pain, the salty taste of tears on her tongue. Her blue eyes gazed at the trees once more and she closed them.

'_Maybe I'll realize it's all a dream.'_

-x-

"When you look at her, what do you see?" The wise crimson eyes gazed at the still young demon across her. He averted his face, pursing his lips and nearly snarling at the question. One of his fangs poked his lower lip nearly enough to draw blood. He saw the fire in those aged eyes that belonged to the girl he once knew. But did he know this carefree lady?

"I am no fool Azmaria." A smiled grazed Azmaria's face. She pinched the bridge of her nose in amusement.

"I know Chrono. But this is not about you anymore. So, would you be kind and answer my question?"A smiled grazed Chrono's features, but it was not an amused one. It was more thoughtful.

"Do you know that Rosette thought that every time I looked at her I remembered Magdalene?" Azmaria seemed surprised for a moment, but she pushed it aside.

"The same thing is happening now. Now she thinks I see somebody that she is not every time I gaze into her eyes."

'**Those endless pools of sea and storm.'** The woman brushed her silver hair and sighed.

"But Chrono there is something you must know in this equation." She took the old photo from her bedroom and a recent one, which was taken by the Abbess some time ago. There were two smiling faces on the photo. One was Azmaria's and the other was Rosette's. It was taken some time after Azmaria finally adopted the girl. She showed the photos in the demon's hand and her eyes flickered with wisdom and patience. Her petite finger grazed the frames of both photos.

"I know your eyes are sharper than mine. Now tell me, Chrono the Sinner, what do you see?" Ruby met crimson in a staring contest before his eyes fell on the photograph. Tick of the clock later, there was a frown of confusion grazing Chrono's handsome features. His eyes traveled from one picture to another before his mouth fell open at last.

"Azmaria, are you kidding me?"

The woman shook her head and opened her own mouth to speak.

-x-

"Where am I?" Nothing answered but the echo. Rosette's eyes snapped open and she found herself lying on something soft and fluffy.

'_Grass,'_ she thought. Her fingers played with the unfamiliar surface for some time as she gazed at the blue sky above her. The wind finally started bothering her.

Like it was telling her to rise and look around.

Her blonde hair was spilled all around her like it was warm summer sunshine. Finally she raised her body up and faced the most uncomfortable view. She was lying in a field of clouds, and there was a mirror in front of her. She frowned at the sight of herself.

"Why must you remind me of my pain so much?" She asked the reflection. To her surprise, the reflection smiled and answered.

"Your pain is my pain."

"What do you mean?" The reflection smiled and pressed her fingertips on the cold surface of the glass.

"You know me and I know you. We are the same."

"You are her." A small smile grazed her double's face. Rosette's face grew red.

"I am nothing like you. I don't want to be." The sky darkened and some sort of black liquid spilled over the clean surface of the clouds. The blue eyed woman in the mirror touched the invisible wall between them.

"You are not me. As I am not you. We are the same, yet different." She closed her hand and a brilliantly cut gem appeared in it. Rosette frowned as she looked at her reflection in the tiny piece of art.

"Soul has many different sides. One can be cheerful, other can be mature, and the third a mixture of both." She raised her gaze to met endless blue and asked.

"Do you understand?" Rosette frowned. She crossed her arms and sent the girl a spiteful look.

"We are the same, yet we are different. You mean we are sides of a jewel?" The girl smiled and nodded. Her other hand opened and Rosette saw a broken mirror in it.

"But one cannot be complete until it finds all the other halves and accept them."

-x-

"Amazing, isn't it?" The woman in the shadow closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The light was playing with the strands f her silver hair, but her face never looked older or more thoughtful. She cast a glance at the astonished demon who was staring at his feet with a blank expression.

"How long did you knew?" He sent an accusing look her way, but she just smiled gently.

"You never thought of it before? Does it not make perfect sense? They are so alike that it's almost insane. So, the Abbess and I investigated that a little." Chrono smirked.

"A little?" Azmaria's eyes rolled and she giggled.

"We found evidence that reincarnations do exist." His expression stayed blank, but his muscles visibly tensed as he glanced at the photos once more. His fists curled into a ball and he glared at Azmaria.

"She isn't here anymore, do you realize that? She left. Everybody left me. For whom I am. I am a demon Azmaria. No some pretty little human she needed. I am dangerous, especially now."

His eyes the color of rust as his senses went into overdrive. His wings flared as he flashed his fangs. He gestured his friend to move by hissing some words beneath his breath. And then… Then he flied out of the house. All that was left was Azmaria's desperate scream.

"Chrono, where are you going?" But he was already too far for her to hear his answer.

"To save my mate."

-x-

"It's dark." Rosette shivered and put her arms around upper body. The world was plain emptiness of darkness, with few white specks in the distance. She gazed at the broken pieces of glass in her hand.

"Is it really worth it?" She moved further until she could see anything. Her leg tripped on something and she fell. The mirror cut her arm and she was bleeding. But even worse, the almost finished mirror was laying shattered around her.

"Dammit." She removed the sharp thing from the wound and ripped a piece of her skirt to make a bandage.

"What would I do for a light." She muttered to herself. She sighed and tried to find the broken pieces. Seeing that it was impossible in the darkness, she almost started crying.

"I wish somebody would help me." She sobbed and put her head into her hands. Suddenly, the glass around her started glittering and every broken piece became a piece of a soul. Rosette felt something warm touching her and she raised her gaze.

There was a dozen of round, warm balls of light around her.

'Why are you crying?' One asked, but its voice sounded like an echo. Rosette wiped her tears and answered.

"I am alone in the darkness. Everybody left me because I wasn't good or strong enough." The fuzzy ball glittered a bit and few of them helped the girl to stand up. The light came and rested into her hands, warming her heart.

'You are as strong as you think you are. You should never doubt yourself. Why be sad when there's a thousand reasons to be happy?' The ball chirped and dissolved into the darkness.

'You dream a lot. Why don't you make your dreams real?' Another ball said and dissolved.

And then another, and another, and another, until all the balls were gone and darkness was no more. Only one remained. Rosette's eyes moved from the now blue sky and she faced the last light that made this world brighter.

"Why did you do that?" She swore she heard the ball's laughter in her mind.

'You are not alone.' It answered and dissolved into million shining particles. But it didn't go into the world, no, it went into the surprised blonde.

'You are never alone.'

-x-

His blood red eyes sparkled in the sinister shroud of the night as he picked up the withering blonde off the forest floor. Her fair hair was like and halo around her petite figure.

'**Just another mockery.'** The sane voice in his mind whispered through the madness that dwelled in the depth of his eyes. It became like a curtain that hid all the normality away, bringing him even closer to his true nature.

He took a deep breath and inhaled her sweet scent. She was like a light that shined through the thick mist of instincts. She offered him a hand that brought him back to his senses. He sighed and cradled her frail body close to his own.

She was cold, so cold that if he didn't hear her heartbeat, he would think that she was dead. But she wasn't. She couldn't be. Her frigid sweat drenched his outer clothing as he kept staring at her face.

Her facial expression was nowhere near peaceful, but her sole presence gave him peace. He brought her face nearer and planted a kiss on her forehead. Something in her very soul calmed the monster that he truly was.

But it was stirring in the back of his brain, stalking its prey and waiting for the right moment to break free.

'**Please wake up soon.'**

-x-

White. This time world was white. Not the smudgy not that brilliant white, but white that was present in the purest angel's feathers.

And then… the surface of the reality became even more brilliant. The blue pools searched for the source of that clear, warm force, and they finally met it. It was her. Rosette Christopher was smiling at her, but that was a sign of sorrow and longing in that smile. She welcomed her with her arms open. The blonde frowned as she stared at the never-ending wonder of the distance.

"You found me." Rosette said and placed her body beside the younger woman.

"I'm sorry." Was all that she could manage to say.

"I was wrong. In every thought that I had about you. You fought for what you believe." Her gaze fell on her fists and she clenched them.

"I'm jealous at you actually. You had everything. And the most wonderful thing is that you earned it all. Except time wasn't on your side." Rosette smiled gently and put her finger on the girl's hand.

"You are my second chance. You are here because you must live and not wonder around searching for something that is already there. You just need stop searching forever when happiness is right beside you." Their fingers intertwined and the younger blonde sighed.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Rosette chuckled and rested her hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"We are human. We made mistakes. But we also correct them. Now you must go." Her solemn eyes closed and she stood up. She looked like she was floating on air when she slowly walked away.

"And remember. You are never alone."

And everything went black.

-x-

Chrono was already beginning to give up the battle with himself when the girl in his arms started stirring and breathing evenly. Her irregular heartbeat was calming as he once again sighed.

'**Thank you.' **

His clawed fingers traced the outline of her cheek as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes, the color of heavenly water mixed with the midday sky, almost instantly focused on him. He saw fear in her eyes as he imagined the sight that she saw.

A demon, looking at her with something more that admiration in his eyes, the eyes that were shrouded with heavy red mist of desire and lust, all for her.

'**Yeah'**, he thought,** 'I would be scared.'** Her fingers frantically went down, probably because she wanted to reassure herself that she still had her clothes on, and she sighed. And then she gave him the most brilliant smile of them all. Nothing could compare to the happiness that he felt for the first time in what felt like an eternity. He leaned down and his lips carefully brushed hers.

"Rosette." He quietly whispered as her body readjusted to his. His fingers went to his hair as she felt the silky surface of it.

"Is this your natural hair color?" She blurted out and he nearly rolled his eyes.

'**What a perfect way to ruin a moment.'**

He laughed at her as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Of course it is." She smiled at that and continued feeling his hair. She quickly readjusted again so his head was lying on her lap and she was brushing his hair. She softly caressed the strands of it, admiring the shininess and the softness. She even scratched behind one of his ears, which made the poor unsuspecting demon purr. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the treatment.

"You know, they say even thought you are a higher race, you still have some animalistic characteristics that humans lost." She continued scratching behind his ears and his growling became louder. His voice was husky when he finally managed to answer.

"Yeah, like what?" Her laugher vibrated through her as she put a hand to her mouth to restrain it.

"Purring, like a cat. Some basic instincts to survive. Your views of life. And so on."

He laughed at that and opened his eyes and laughed. She felt a need to lean down and kiss him, so she did. His lips felt close and familiar, and his warmth was reassuring. He rubbed his nose against hers and he planted another kiss on her chin.

"It feels so good to be here, but we have another problem to discuss before it's too late."

'**Would she truly stay with me if she knew my shame? If she knew the real monster I am?'**

-x-

**Sorry for the delay, but life's been frantic. It's horrible and unedited, but I hope you'll find it readable.  
~MB**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 21**

_I'm so afraid of the gift you give me__  
__I don't belong here and I'm not well_**… [The Gift, Seether]**

-x-

Her eyes opened beneath her fair lashes. They were an amazing cerulean color Chrono had seen only once before in his lifetime. As their gazes locked, he could see hesitation in those swirling blue ocean depths.

She was scared.

And he was the scariest thing around. He swallowed hard. Her petite fingers trailed up his arm, leaving blazing heat where her skin had touched his. The demon he had kept under a lock wanted to tear his skin apart and be free. He wanted to take one kiss from the blonde that was beside him.

And then keep kissing her until eternity was over. He closed that door in the most primal part of his mind, but he had no hope it would stay closed. Demons always got what they wanted.

One way or another.

And he was so close to the breaking point. Those fragile fingers finally rested on the sensitive skin of his neck, just below the spot where his most deadly weapon connected to his skull. Her touch lingered on his skin and sent waves of uneasiness through his body. Because he wasn't used to it.

He wasn't used to walk on the thinnest of threads between sanity and total madness.

Madness that has set eyes on her.

But right now, it wasn't important. All that was important was her, lean and smiling in his arms. And then madness, a voice of a demon, whispered in his ear and he spoke.

"Would you be so willing to be with me if you knew that I can snap you in two with just one movement?"

-x-

She sucked in breath, unsure what the answer to the question should be. She even thought of removing her body away from him, but she craved him.

His touch, his kisses, him.

She longed for the now unstable power behind the shell of his being. Every touch made electricity race through her skin. But he was dangerous.

He had proved it. And now, it was up to her if she could take it. And she didn't come all this way just to be scared off with the raw power of him. She lifted her gaze and looked into those dark rust eyes rimmed with blood. Dangerous eyes. Beautiful eyes.

It reminded her strangely of fire and heat. 'Cause there was something dark moving in the depth of those inhuman eyes. And never more in all her time spent with him was she more aware that he wasn't human.

"Yes," she answered, not willing to back away, not willing to stand down, to give up, "I would be with you even then." A smile grazed his lips.

It was a dark, inviting smile, but also cold like thousand ice blades. Just not natural. Her gaze lingered on his lips as she fought the urge to kiss him. His hand moved up her back.

"You are only human." He said silently, but loud enough for her ears. The husky tone of his voice made her senses react. A very luscious thought entered her mind. So she embraced it and seared his mouth in a kiss. There was hesitation and surprise on his side, so she nipped on his lower lip for a bit. Her dominance ended the next second. His assault was hot, his tongue caressing. So she let the sensation overflow through her very being. And then a realization hit her.

She had fallen for him. Hard.

So hard she couldn't even imagine her life without him. As they separated, she could still feel his taste in her mouth, creeping in every pore of her being. His mouth stayed not far from her skin as he planted another soft hiss on her chin.

"Underestimating me?" She said and she could swear that those dark eyes laughed. But his expression remained unchanged as he leaned in as whispered in her ear.

"You aren't aware what are you doing to me. My control… it's snapping. And I want you to run. Because that's the only way you can escape the merciless predator I am." His hot breath made her skin tingle. But she had to remain calm. She couldn't show him the fear she felt creeping up within her.

"And what if I want to stay and play?"

-x-

Those soft words made another chain in him snap.

It was swirling beneath the surface, the beast, just waiting in the shadows to rise and take what he considered his. But she wasn't his.

And she most likely never would be. A snarl and another whisper.

He wanted to brand her, claw his mark into her skin so everybody would know she belonged to him. So nobody could take her away. Never again. He was breathing hard, sweat was sipping through his pores. Her touch, which served as an anchor before, now only brought him closer to the monster.

And her answer…

It made him want to play on the most erotic of ways. His fingers would touch the bare skin of her back as his mouth would trail down her neck…

'**No**.' He would not snap. Not now. He felt her hot gaze on him. Another chain threatened to snap. So he pulled away from her touch. Away from her body. And then he found it even more difficult to sustain himself.

"Nobody wants to play with a monster." His voice was pure steel, even though he was melting on the inside.

'**Nobody wants to know a monster I am.**' She didn't bulge from her spot. Instead, her fingers reached out to touch his face.

"You are not a monster Chrono." Those fingers keeping the strands of his dark hair from his face. The heat of her getting nearer. Fire igniting in his lower body.

"I am the worst kind of monster. I am the monster you don't even know it exists." The red ring almost swallowed his iris when he said that worlds. Everything in his mind screamed 'no', but his body said 'yes'. His fists curled and he closed his eyes. So close, she was so fucking close.

"I don't understand-" His face suddenly appeared so close that she could feel the heat radiating from her skin. It gave her some sort of comfort and courage not to run away.

"I," he started, his voice a blade sheathed in velvet, "am the demon that lurks in the night. I am the one that was never meant to be discovered. I am the perfect killer."

'**Everything about me makes you fall for me.**'

He stopped and breathed in. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils making his blood boil inside him. He wondered if he bit her would she taste like strawberries.

"I always get what I want. And now I want only one thing." His eyes snapped open and she saw there was no more rust in his eyes. They were bright red-the color of blood and flesh.

His control snapped.

She ran.

And the hunt began.

-x-

Her heartbeat was a steady rhythm in her ears.

Dump-dump.

Her forehead glittered with sweat as she curled in a ball in the shadow of a tree.

Dump-dump.

Panic rose in her throat and she realized there was no going back.

Dump-dump.

Too afraid to breathe, too tired to run away.

Dump-dump.

He was there, stalking the prey.

Dump-dump.

And that prey was her. She closed her eyes. She couldn't leave him like this.

Dump-dump.

But she was afraid to face him. To face the demon who he truly was. Her hands fisted. But she had to put her fear aside.

Dump-dump.

She had to save not only herself, but him, too. And then her thoughts were dissolved by the sound of something breaking.

Sharp talons of his claws met the rough surface of the tree and he cut it in half. Those red eyes glowed in the eerie darkness of the forest. She quickly got to her feet. He was beside her between one breath and the next. She could feel his face nuzzling the soft skin of her neck. He moved his hands so they would rest on her upper arms. The sharp blades threatened to pierce her skin, but they didn't. Not yet.

'**Run Rosette**.' Something in her very soul echoed with desperation. '**Just get away**.'

She didn't listen. She didn't want to leave her demon to the darkness. Instead, she gathered her courage and planted a steady kiss on his face. A storm appeared behind his irises. Like the fire in him was burning from inside. Her fingers touched the skin of his face as she forced him to look at her.

A flicker of intelligence behind those eyes.

He snarled at her and the nails dug into her skin. But she didn't give up. She tiptoed and kissed him on the mouth. He obviously liked it because he started purring in her mouth. Her lips curled into a hesitant smile. This wasn't so bad. That was until he bit her. One of his razor sharp teeth caught her lower lip and it bleed. His nose wrinkled. She felt the moist surface of his tongue going over the cut he'd created. He licked on it and sucked it. Few moments later, the cut was gone. He purred in delight and nuzzled her neck.

"What?" She touched the sensitive skin to reassure herself that there wasn't a wound. The flesh held no trace of any cut. Only the metallic taste of blood lingered in her mouth. Wet kisses down her neck. The sensations of that banished any rational thought she had in her mind. The next thing she knew was the sound of clothes ripping. She blinked and instantly averted her eyes.

The demon, _her_ demon, had used his claws the shred her clothes and now she was standing in front of him only in her camisole and, she gulped as color flushed her cheeks, panties.

'**Run Rosette. Just get away from here.**' An echo sounded in her head.

'_That voice_', she thought, '_why is it so familiar_?' It sounded suspiciously like…

"Chrono?" A silent growl was her response as the demon suddenly sniffed the air. He removed his hands from where they were rested, upon Rosette's arms. He leaned in and hungrily took one more kiss from her. And, with a flap of wings, he disappeared into the forest. The blonde blinked a couple of times, not really believing what she saw. She tried to pull down her camisole to cover herself. She didn't succeed.

"Great. Now I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere wearing my undergarments and with a possibility that a rather horny demon will come back and-" The bare thought of it made her body flush in excitement. Something snarled in her head. Her head cocked to both sides to scan the area.

"I must be imagining things." She said to herself. A soft hissing sound this time, followed by the words.

'**You are not safe here.**' Her mind snapped to awareness right then.

"Wait. Chrono? But that's… impossible." No answer. And then.

'**It isn't actually.**' She looked around to make sure she wasn't imagining thins and that there wasn't a real Chrono around, just messing with her. But there was nothing but the dark, silent forest all around her. She shivered, part from the cold and part from fear, and moved to the spot where a sole ray of sunshine found its way to the ground.

'_If it's really you… How?_' A chuckle against her inner senses. She could almost imagine the mocking curve of those luscious lips smiling at her.

'**I've become a part of your soul a long time ago. We're connected ever since you become my Contractor. But only recently my powers have grown to the level on which I could make mental contact.**' But…

'_Doesn't that mean you can spy on me?_' She wasn't too thrilled by that. An intimate kiss from his mind to hers.

'**A mind is a complicated thing Rose. It has many pathways, crossroads and hidden chambers.**' So, he couldn't. That made her feel better for a moment. But the next second, panic shook through her.

'_You are not yourself._' The demon in her head sighed. She could feel his mental hands outstretch to reach her, to comfort her. And they did, but that was before he had spoken.

'**That thing that is unleashed is the most raw, most primal side of me. It's the demon that is usually dormant inside me.**'

'_But, what was the thing that triggered its release._' An almost bitter laugh in her mind. It made her put arms around herself.

'**It's the thing it hungers, I hunger, the most for. It made me insane sometimes. It made my life worthwhile most of the time. It is the sole reason I exist. And the demon, I for that matter, won't stop until it gets it. Can't you see, Rosette? It is you. It's always been you. My mate.**'

The voice dimmed until it disappeared completely and the blonde heard a snarl from the darkness of the woods.

-x-

**A/N: Ups, is it a cliffhanger?**

**This is a (two-week) late birthday and (one-week) late anniversary present from me to you. I'm sixteen now. Yay. ^^**

**Anyway, this is coming to an end. Only two more chapters +/- an epilogue.  
And I hope you understand this chapter. It's kind of… weird. **

**My apologies for a late update. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far (the story's hit 100 :D)**

**Make my day and leave me a review!**

**~MB**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 22**

_Because, maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me__  
__And after all, you're my wonderwall…_** [Wonderwall, Oasis]**

-x-

There wasn't even a slight breeze in the air. The only thing that Rosette could feel was the chill that crept all the way to her soul. And fear. Such deep fear that she realized it was always there, slowly building in her mind. Another snarl from the woods, this time even nearer.

She closed her eyes.

She could almost feel him stepping out of the shadows, the entity that stirred every one of her senses. Her eyes slightly opened and she realized that he was covered in blood. In one of his clawed hands was some flesh of what seemed to be some sort of forest animal. He carefully set the dead animal on the forest floor and came nearer.

The demon crouched and snarled at her, showing his razor sharp teeth. Rosette shivered. Chrono purred in return and leaned in to lick her cheek. The girl shivered again, and his eyes snapped open. The blood colored orbs fixed on the blonde.

"Mate cold." The demon snarled in annoyance. She felt his arms wrap around her, his claws careful not to hurt her. He put her in his lap and tried to cover her body with his. Rosette leaned into his touch, forgetting everything around her. He licked her cheek once more and she sleepily opened her eyes. His eyes were locked with her own again, but this time, he looked like a puppy ready to play.

She couldn't resist, but raised her hand to the shell of his ear and simply scratched behind it. His head lowered down into her touch, so their noses were almost touching. The gesture was so innocent and sweet that Rosette almost laughed. And then he started kissing her. It wasn't actually kissing, he moved his mouth over her neck, flickered his tongue over her skin and then bit her a little. He rubbed her arms continuously, trying to make her warm.

Rosette felt a little bit lightheaded. It felt so good to be in his arms, let his kiss her, make love to her… But then something clicked in her mind. She didn't desire to do _that_ here, on the cold forest floor, no matter how good it felt. And she wanted Chrono, the real Chrono, to love her, to be his choice, not his instincts'.

"Stop." She murmured while passion simply washed over her. He didn't, instead, he growled and started to rip the rest of her clothing apart.

"Chrono, stop." He bit her. Hard.

Rosette couldn't stop herself and let out a scream. His mouth already was on the stinging wound, healing it. Then his mouth went down, kissing and sucking all the way to her navel.

"No." she moaned. But how could she fight it? How could she stop something so good? She couldn't. And it was her doom.

-x-

Azmaria was worried. She hasn't been this worried in a long, long time. Her tired eyes just watched the sun set behind the hills and she felt old. How many sunsets had she witnessed in her lifetime?

She could feel there were no that many left. But she had one final mission to do before her time. She had to make things right. She had to bring together what past had separated and destiny said it was meant to be. Her knuckles tightened as she heard her guest enter the room.

The mirror to the past, exactly the same as when Azmaria last saw her.

"You came." She smiled. Her guest nodded and silently sat in the chair behind her.

"I have a favor to ask you." The old woman said. "Anything, anything you want." The woman with brilliant chestnut eyed said.

-x-

He was trapped in the darkness again. Away from her. Away from anything. But this time, he wasn't waking up.

'**Rosette, I'm so sorry.**' He could feel her withering beneath him, shivering with his every touch. But it was not his touch. The thing that touched her was a monster. Lust was all that drove him. He could see through the demon's eyes, but he was just a shadow in his own mind.

A shadow without control. And yet he felt everything. Every single time his mouth touched her heated flesh aroused both him and the monster nearly to their limits. This wasn't going to last long, he could feel it.

'**I hope that one day, you could forgive me.**'

-x-

She ran and ran and ran like the wind. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. Not since the last battle. The battle that killed her. And yet, she was here, alive, not aged.

The jewels' work. Even in death, the jewels protected her, giving her another chance. The forest was dark, but the gem in her hand gathered a little light and showed her the way. She was near, she could feel their presence. A dozen meters further and she hear the faint sound of growling. It was time. Rosette had to be saved.

It was Hexen der Juwel's final task.

"Erscheinen Ritters Juwel! Laden!" The half naked blonde girl and a demon appeared in her sight just as the brilliant Jewel Knight rose.

"Laden, keep him away from her." Her eyes followed the knight as he startled both the demon and the girl. The demon hit the tree with a thud when the gem sword hit him hard in the back. The girl's eyes widened in surprise loss of heat and comfort. When she spotted the redhead woman, she quickly covered her body in shame. Her face was a mixture of emotions, red from the embarrassment and mouth open from the surprise.

"Rosette quickly come here." The other woman yelled. The blonde hesitated, but she ran to her side almost immediately. She could see Laden fighting with Chrono in the corner of her eye. But the demon was getting fiercer and she didn't believe that her gem knight could last much longer.

From what Azmaria told her, Chrono had already started the mating dance, a prelude to the mating itself. He was in the most unstable part of the process right now. And as soon as she put a finger on his soon to be mate, his eyes would be on her. And because of that, she would have to be quick. There was no time to waste.

"Eisen Lowen." She whispered in the topaz jewel as it slowly became the fierce lion. She climbed on the jewel animal and offered a hand to the girl. Rosette smiled and took it. "Is it really you?" A grin appeared on the redhead's face.

"What do you think?" And then the lion pounced. Satella remembered well what Azmaria told her. But, she had to figure out exactly how to do it and stay alive long enough to bring Rosette back to safety. The golden lion seemed to follow her thoughts as he pounced on the outraged demon.

Satella was barely fast enough to grab a fistful of his hair and avoid the razor sharp talons directed in her way. She heard Rosette grasp as pieces of yellow jewel broke apart from the animal. As those blood eyes set on her, she could see lust and a hint of desperation in them. A look of complete terror appeared on Satella's face as she realized this was probably her doom.

"Run," she said to the gem animal, "just run as fast as you can." Chrono's face twisted in a vicious snarl and he bared his fangs. His mate wasn't in his arms, like she should have been, and he was pissed. His leather wings stretched wide and he was about to chase his mate and her kidnappers. But then agonizing pain hit him and she collapsed on his knees.

It was the jewel knight's last stand before he shattered to pieces. As his consciousness slowly faded away in the pool of red liquid spilling around him, Chrono could only think of one thing.

"Mate."

-x-

Satella offered a hand to the blonde when she was getting off the jewel lion. Her red hair was messy from the breeze and she was drenched in sweat. And she certainly didn't like it. At all. Her hand wiped the sweat off her forehead and a smile appeared on her serious features.

"Well, I could most certainly use a bath." She exclaimed. Rosette just stood there dumbfounded, although she didn't know if it was from surprise or astonishment. Satella, the Satella, was still alive and still kicking demon butt, as it appeared. Those halzenut eyes set on her.

"You could use a bath, too. And get some proper clothing, by the way." Rosette's cheeks blushed when she realized in what state of undress she was. But Satella continued.

"And I better get this," she pointed to the dark purple hair in her hands, "to Azmaria. She will know what to do." She once again turned to meet those blue eyes. " And Rose, be sure to visit her after you clean yourself up. This seems to be major. Gotta go, I hate being covered in, well, anything."

There was a playful hint in her eyes as she left for the abbey. Rosette just stood there astonished for a couple of minutes. She waged her options and decided it would be best to meet this major business refreshed and, well, dressed.

-x-

The warm water worked wonders on her tense body. Her fingers brushed the tender flesh where she bruised from being pinned to the rough ground. She traced the outline of the bite mark that Chrono's fangs left behind.

It was faint, but a small scar was visible at the place where he bit her. As she touched the mark, a jolt of energy went through her. The mark burned like fire for a few seconds, and the pain entered her system. Nausea overtook her as she tried to reclaim her senses. The pain went away as sudden as it appeared. Rosette was left in the bathtub breathing heavily and sick. Why did that feeling appear when she touched the scar?

Deciding that it was best to talk to Azmaria, she quickly finished rinsing her shampoo out of her hair and cleaning up. She put on some clean clothes, a white tank top and a pair of jeans. She put her damp hair in a high ponytail and jogged to the place where she assumed she would find Azmaria.

She found her in a library reading a book while Satella and some other young girl chatted beside her. The girl looked faintly familiar, although Rosette couldn't determine what drew her to that assumption.

Maybe it was something about her face, her round glasses, or just hint of mischievous glint in her eyes. She wore a simple lab coat, which suggested that she was a scientist. As Satella spotted the blonde, a smile reappeared on her serious features once more.

"Hello, Rose." Azmaria's crimson gaze fell on her, too, and the old woman put her book down. The scientist practically ran to her, took her hand and shook it. Her blonde pig tails bounced as she did so.

"I don't believe we met." She said as she fixed her glasses and looked at Rosette carefully.

"My name is Ami Hamilton." A little light bulb appeared over Rosette's head.

"Are you related to Elder? She asked carefully. Ami laughed and nodded.

"My grandfather was named Edward Hamilton, and he specialized in demon anatomy, history and rituals. He worked for the Order, and yes, he was known by the name of Elder." The pig tail girl put on a bubbly smile. Azmaria shifted in her chair and crossed her legs.

"Child, I believe we have much more important issues to discuss rather than this enthusiastic young woman."

As three pairs of eyes, one soft brown, other brilliant chestnut and last burning crimson red, set on Rosette, she knew she was in some kind of trouble.

-x-

**A/N: No, I'm not dead. I had some problems with this chapter including Satella.**

**Anyway, enjoy and review (did I mention that I'm thrilled with I've past a hundred and ten reviews?).**

**~MB**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 23**

_Because, maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me__  
__And after all, you're my wonderwall…_** [Wonderwall, Oasis]**

-x-

Rosette felt… exposed. There wasn't a spot on her body that hasn't been examined by the terrifying Dr. Hamilton. And yes, that woman was terrifying. Her brown eyes literally sparkled as she put her entire body under a microscope. Rosette blushed for almost half time of the examination, but when Ami spotted it, she just shrugged.

"I got my degree in both human and demon physiology, so don't worry, it's not like I haven't seen it all." And then she rolled her eyes. It made Rosette relax a bit, but she was still not quite comfortable. Especially when the cheerful blonde put an amplifying glass on her shoulder, right above the mark Chrono gave her. And when the doctor enthusiastically touched it, probed it and finally took a sample.

"There," she said seriously, "I just need a blood sample, saliva sample and vaginal sample." Rosette sweat dropped. Was this ever going to end? She just thanked God that destiny had given Elder a female descendant, instead of a male one. Because not even God could save her then.

-x-

There was a faint chatter in the room as Rosette came in. She could feel at that very moment all those eyes prickling at her skin, examining her. Her skin suddenly felt stiff, like a cage she could not escape from.

And she couldn't help herself but think during that long, boring observation. Was this all a trap? Has the old woman tricked her the whole time, preparing her for the fate that couldn't be avoided? Was she only a pawn in a greater scheme of things? And the most painful question of them all…

Did she even have a choice?

A smile flashed one the Apostle's lips.

"Rosette. It's nice that your examination is finally over so you can join us." The blonde just gave her a faint smile. Satella just watched, as is she too was thinking about something. Rosette caught her eyes and the other woman gave her a little smile. She had been through this too, the nun remembered.

It was a memory from a different lifetime, but she remembered how the older woman had been taken by Aion. She remembered the strong Jewel Hunter crying after it on her shoulder. She also went through all the procedures that were necessary, but Elder never declared that Aion had mated her.

And Satella never mentioned it again.

But, sometimes, she would catch her staring out the window, as if she was deeply immersed in her thoughts, and the other times she would find Satella's sheets wet from the tears that were shed. Yes, Satella had suffered, but she never let it control her life. And it got the blonde thinking.

Could she be like her? Strong and confident, and beautiful, even after the horrors that she went through? Her blue eyes narrowed and doubt filled her soul. Maybe she could have been in her past life, when she was fighting demons and sacrificing her own soul in the process. But now, she wasn't born a hunter. She wasn't born brave, with someone she had to protect. Hell, she didn't even know if there was anyone to protect her from all the complications in her life.

She had seen the terror and pain deep down in Chrono's soul, but now, as she stood in the doorway of one of the abbey's rooms, she didn't know if she could handle all that. She didn't know if she wanted to. Her memories were still fuzzy at some points, but she knew one thing almost certainly. She wasn't the woman Rosette Christopher had been. She was just a shadow of her courage and determination.

But, at this very moment, she faced something that her previous self had never faced in her lifetime. A demon in heat. And she was going to live through it. She was going to draw hope out of the other woman's memory. And only then will she find her own strength. And with only that thought she stepped in the room where the other two women were sitting.

-x-

Primal. Yes, he was primal. Everything around him was pointless. Everything except her, her seductive smell and soft flesh. His eyes darkened when he recalled the taste of her flesh.

Yes, he should bite her again.

He should make her beg for all the things he went through to get her. Even though his healing was exceptional, especially now, in the heat, he still winced sometimes from the wound that jewel bitch gave him. He should kill her for taking his mate away.

And then his mate shall suffer for her escape. Suffer from the mind-tearing pleasure he will give her. His body stiffened and a victorious smile appeared. And he would not stop until she begged him to. Because his body was built for endurance, his senses and healing improved even more at the moment.

And she **would **beg, the hormone his mark released will ensure that.

'**But she won't love you. She won't love me if you do that.' **That tiny voice whispered inside his mind. Chrono just snarled inwardly.

Why the hell was this thing called 'love' so important to his more civilized part? Why was it so important when he could rut with her anytime he wanted, and she would plead for him every time he did? Sure, he would keep his mate warm, well fed and healthy. She would have everything he could give her.

'**She won't stay with you.'**

This stopped him for a second. He was instinct, born of the most primal side of demons, led by reproduction, created by centuries upon centuries of existence, fused into his very DNA. Demons lived like that for countless centuries, so why would he do anything different? His body suddenly tensed. A sweet scent filled the air currents. A sinister sparkle appeared in his red eyes. He flashed a fanged smile as his leather wings stretched to their full size. The hormone finally started to fuse into his mate's body.

At the same time, he could feel his own blood heat, his senses heighten even more and only for one purpose. Mating. With one swing of his wings, he took off following the sweet, fresh scent of his mate.

And soon, so very soon, he would have her whimpering beneath her.

-x-

"Rosette." Azmaria's voice broke her daydreaming. She blushed slightly as she shifted in her seat. This silence, this waiting was getting uncomfortable. How much more until Doctor Hamilton has the results? She said it would be soon. Her crystalline eyes shifted to Satella. She seemed just as agitated by this waiting as Rosette was. Azmaria was the only one that seemed calm, but she could see a trace of anxiety in those wise crimson eyes.

Slow, quiet steps broke everyone's concentration as every set of eyes averted to look at the doctor. Ami Hamilton wasn't a pessimistic person by nature, but the rare scowl on her face indicated that something was indeed not right. She sighed quietly and fixed her glasses.

"It's not what we had expected, Azmaria." Her eyes briefly stopped on the Apostle, but then they darted away, to Rosette.

"I'm afraid it's even worse." A sharp intake of breath was heard.

"I have not predicted that the mating dance would progress this quickly. Usually demons stay lucid longer. But, maybe it's because of different time flow in their world… Anyway, that wound on your shoulder isn't a regular mark. You see, demon female in bitch is usually ruthless even to the male that has earned his right to claim her.

To ensure that all his hard work and pain is paid off, a male bites the female and injects a hormone in her system. The hormone ensures that the female puts up no resistance. The hormone literally makes her crave the male and the pleasure that he brings to her. But, there are some, although rare cases that the female still doesn't accept the male as her dominant.

For those cases, the hormone has a different function. It fuses into the female's body and releases a distinctive scent that allows the demon to track her."  
She sighed again as her face suddenly looked really tired.

"It begins a second stage of mating that isn't always present. It is called the Mating Hunt. Very few facts are known about it, so I can't tell you a lot."  
Her frown deepened in irritation.

"All I can say to you that this stage has already begun." Her eyes met Rosette's frightened ones. Rosette was nervous. All eyes in that confined room were on her. She could feel their probing gazes, but she didn't have the courage to meet any of them. She just stared at her hands in her lap.

'He is coming. He is coming to get me.' Her mind suddenly realized what her heart had known all this time. She really had no choice in this matter. She was chosen because of the soul she possessed, because of the face she carried.

It was never her choice to love Chrono. But it seemed so right. Her heart was empty before, filled only with a strange hollowness and a sense of longing. It was a giant puzzle, her heart. A puzzle that was not complete, that was still missing pieces. And since she met Chrono, that pieces slowly started to fall into place. She loved him. 'But he would never love me. Not after this.' Tears slowly prickled at her eyes and her vision slightly blurred.

"Rosette." She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "You are not alone in this and you shouldn't feel like that." Satella said, her shoulder tense and alert.

"We will protect you." Azmaria cooed.

'Protect me?'

"Yes, we should start with the preparations. Ami, can you assure that all the barriers are up?"

"I'm on my way Azmaria." She said and slowly exited the room.

"Satella, can you see if our soldiers are armed and ready?" The jewel hunter released her hold on Rosette and quietly nodded. When she exited the room, Azmaria turned her attention to Rosette.

"You'll be safe Rosette, I will never let anything happen to you."

But Rosette didn't listen to her. Her sensed were flooded by sudden surge of emotions. It almost brought her down on her knees even though she was sitting. Her mind was flooded, her inner barriers falling apart. She knew at once what it was.

It was him.

There was so much anger in him. It was so primal that she couldn't even read some emotions. They shook her mind and filled her mind with desire. She could almost feel his hot breath on her ear, whispering words in a long forgotten language. But she understood them, just as she understood that in reality she had no choice.

'Mine.' She could feel lust bleeding from his mind to hers. She could feel the bloodlust that drove him, the desire for revenge, the need to mate.

"Rosette, Rosette, please snap out of it." A distant voice said. Her mind cleared with same force that it was assaulted. Ice filled her veins.

"I'm okay Azmaria. I just need to refresh a bit." Azmaria's compassionate eyes followed her as she exited the room and went to the restroom.

'Poor child, she had gone through so much in so little time.' She neared the window and set her eyes on the blue sky above her.

'You are coming to get her Chrono. And I don't know if anyone can stop you this time.'

-x-

**A/N: **Yes, I'm alive and the time has tricked me. Enjoy in this short chapter and just hope that life will bring its blessing on me and allow me to write moar. Also, excuse the grammar.

~MB


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:** Chrono Crusade ©Daisuke Moriyama**

**Open Your Heart: Chapter 24**

_The princess still sleeps but she will be woken,  
her kiss of love is killing me…_** [Save Me, KMFDM]**

-x-

By the time Rosette descended into the bed, he was a constant presence in her mind. It took all her willpower just to try and lock him out of her most intimate thoughts. And yet there he was, a ghost in her mind, albeit not an unwelcome one. She could feel the raw power of his emotions burning slowly through her body. She curled on her bed in a fetal position as she tried to fight the inevitable.

His laughter in her mind echoed through the empty room. **'Come to me my sweet.'** It was both taunting and seducing, whisper of sin omnipresent in the tone of that demonic voice. And it was getting closer every second that she resisted. As was he.

Blue eyes shot open and Rosette stood up in a startling realization. She had always thought she had no choice in this matter. But the truth was…

She had made her choice long ago, when she decided to stand side by side with a demon. Like then, the choice was always hers to make. She rose to her feet with a fierce determination. She would save her demon. It was, after all, her responsibility towards everyone.

-x-

The hits hit him hard in his chest, but it all felt like tickling to his primal nature. His nerve system at the moment was specifically designed for combat. There was, after all, only one victor in the bloodshed of the demon mating. Another bullet hit him in his right wing, but the pain was as insignificant as a paper cut. It was only when the human force started using bullets filled with blessed liquid that the burn intensified. He spared a glance at the burn made by such weapon and sprouted a fanged smile when his cells already started to repair his damaged body.

The humans, it would be so easy to kill them, and then take his mate in the high of the bloodshed. And he would punish her for running away from him. And he would make his punishment very, very pleasurable for her. So she would never think again to abandon him and make him suffer.

He shot out into the sky, hidden by the darkness that has started to claim the area around him. His mental voice reached out for his mate, touching her mind and calling for her. Chrono knew they had hid her somewhere in this complex of building. However, he could not sense her through the thick wall of the holy barriers.

Not just yet.

His body grew in power and need second after second and it was only a matter of time before he reached critical mass and erased every one of those barriers. In the meantime, he would continue to lure his enticing prey with his thoughts. And she will succumb, he knew, the hormone in her body would ensure that. His own body already burned with so much desire that it was threatening to consume the very essence of him. But the logical part of him, the only one that was sane in that moment, kept his mind on her, and not on the now scattered human force beneath him. It would take only a few moments, only a swipe of claws and he would bathe in their sweet blood.

'**She will hate us.'** The voice said. It was so tempting to give in the bloodlust, not to listen to the voice.

'**You will hurt her.' **The voice commanded. And the primal part for once agreed. He would not hurt his mate.

And if he gave in, if he spilled the blood of those innocent humans, there would be no guarantee that he would not bathe in his mate's blood too.

-x-

Her legs carried her through the darkness of the hallways. She could almost taste his anxiety on her tongue and she feared. She had heard the weapons, she knew he was close. And she was running out of time. With every consecutive breath she took her body burned stronger in her madness. With every breath, his control slipped away more. She had to get to him fast.

An explosion sounded from outside. Her pace quickened and soon she was in the courtyard. His presence in her mind amplified even more. Two more explosions sounded before she could reach the lines of the soldiers. Rosette could see Satella shouting orders to various people and rushed to her. The other woman looked startled as she spotted her. Another explosion in the distance, another series of curses from Satella. People moved around Rosette, searching for some direction from the Gem Knight.

"Satella." Rosette yelled through the sea of voices demanding Satella's attention. The Gem Knight shouted a few quick orders and set her attention to the blonde.

"You should be inside." She said. Rosette just ignored her remark. Chrono's power was like a coating of fur on her tongue, so potent and powerful and… enticing.

"What is happening?"

"The barriers are falling. His power is growing by the minute and soon he will tear them all down. Azmaria is trying her best to repair them, but we all know it is a futile effort." Rosette shivered. If the barrier exploded near the soldiers, the results could be catastrophic.

"Satella, we both know it is me that he wants." Brown and blue locked together.

"And I'm tired of other people telling me what the best is for me. I've made my choice." Chrono knew she was outside. She could feel his power concentrating on getting a lock on her location, but the remaining barriers disrupted his effort. However, it was only a matter of time before he shredded them all down.

"We've done everything we could to protect you from the harsh reality, but sometimes I ask myself was it the right choice. We've sheltered you and protected you, but you managed to grow your own wings. And I think it's your time to finally fly again Rosette."

"I've made my choice Satella." Rosette said once more. "This is my battle to fight, not yours, not Azmaria's." Satella nodded.

"The troops will retreat. We estimate that you have five to seven minutes before the last barrier falls. I wish you god luck my friend." She shouted several quick commands in both German and English and soon there was nothing left on the battlefield but the lone traces of explosions. Although her eyes were closed, she could feel the last thin barrier spreading in front of her. And she could hear flap of wings on the other side and a soft thump as he landed to the bruised ground. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that her demon has landed. The intensity of his gaze burned his skin as her mind filled with his sinful thoughts. Rosette grinned.

Two could play this game.

As she slowly lifted her eyelids, their eyes met. His eyes weren't the brilliant blood rubies she expected to see, but powerful liquid gold that radiated power. She could almost touch those tendrils of power wrapping around her, caressing her.

"Come to me." The whisper was both on physical and on the mental plane. She could almost see the thin crack spreading like spider web on the barrier. She smiled and took a step towards him. His power touched the invisible wall between then and in fell apart like glass. Full extent of his hunger slammed into her as he scooped her into his embrace and took off.

-x-

"Do you think it was the right choice?" The raven haired beauty asked her elderly companion as they both watch the demon leave with his quarry. Scarlet eyes glittered in the illumination of the candles. "As you said, it is her turn to fly."

-x-

She landed on her butt on the soft grass illuminated by the almost full moon in the meadow so close where Chrono and her first met. Claws descended on her body and she was rid of the soft material covering her.

She shivered in the cool night air, but not from cold. He was still gazing upon her with those precious eyes no human could ever possess. He went down in a crouch in front of her, his breath scorching the sensitive skin of her neck. Soon after, his lips touched that same skin leaving a trail of biting kisses across her skin. He soon got to the mark he left, and she could feel his tongue upon it. It sent strange sensations along her spine.

"Mine." He whispered.

His lips left her skin as took her lips. It was a wild kiss, demanding and full of primal desire. His claws scratched the naked skin of her back as she melded her body against his. She could feel the intensity of his desire against the soft skin of her abdomen. Her hands descended on his body as he hissed in pleasure.

"I think," she said in between kisses, "that you are overdressed Chrono." She could almost feel his clothes disintegrate under her touch. He broke the kiss and again she faced those alien eyes.

"Mate." He said as he took her lips once more. She felt herself moan as his heavy length pressed itself against her inner thigh. Another push and it was sliding along her inner lips and entering her. She gasped at the slight pain as he broke his way through into her body. His thought went livid in her head as he caught the scent of her blood.

It both excited and worried him.

His arms played with her breasts as he pounded in her. And she screamed and screamed in pleasure until he had his fill of her. Only then he softly scooped her in his arms, relaxed and fell soundly asleep.

-x-

When the dawn touched the treetops the next day, Rosette slowly woke up from her slumber. She tried to move from the slightly uncomfortable place she lay on the ground, but a heavy something on her chest stopped her from moving. She carefully turned her body around to face a still sleeping demon.

There was a look of bliss on his face and his demon features had retreated. He looked ordinary, like any other human male on the planet. She hesitantly touched the bumps where his horns had retracted. She was surprised when a small moan of contentment escaped his lips. So she slowly placed a butterfly kiss on them.

Things seemed so normal in that moment. So easy and not complicated. She felt like any other woman who woke up in bed next to her spouse day after day. It was just that this wasn't her husband or boyfriend she was lying next to.

It was Chrono, just her Chrono.

His eyelids fluttered and she met the gaze of pure crimson. Rosette suddenly felt self-conscious when she spotted a dumbfound look on his face.

"Hello." She muttered while her face flushed red. He gave her a blank look.

"Rosette, why are we naked in the middle of the woods?"

-x-

_A/N: Not dead, just studying medicine. Thanks for staying with me guys, just one more chapter + epilogue._


End file.
